Blog użytkownika:Saphira2002/Nigdy nie przestanę wierzyć Przyjacielu
Witam! Oto już kolejne opowiadanie! Od razu ostrzegam będzie dosyć smutne. A teraz czas na informacje: '- Valka jest od początku.' '- Na Berk zabijają smoki.' - Co do Czkawki pół-smoka to się zastanowię. '- Reszty dowiecie się w opku.' Z góry przepraszam za literówki i orto. Zapraszam do prologu :) Prolog To dla przyjaciół żyjemy. To dla nich się nie poddajemy. Dla nich walczymy. Dla nich wmawiamy sobie, że jutro będzie lepiej. Natomiast oni starają się nam pomagać. Nie pytają się czemu płaczemy, po prostu od razu starają się nas pocieszyć. Lecz co zrobić gdy ich nie ma? Wtedy życie traci kolory. Większość osób po prostu chodzi po tym świecie. Ale czy tak wygląda życie? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Tak nie wygląda normalne życie. Wszyscy żyjemy dla dobrych chwil, przyjaciół, rodziny. Ta historia będzie opowiadać o chłopcu, któremu to wszystko zabrano. Ale czy aby na pewno? TBC! Mam nadzieję, że prolog się podobał. Jakiś długi to on nie jest, ale co tam! Za orto i literówki przepraszam. A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 1 Witam! Nazywam się Czkawka. Tak, tak możecie się śmiać. Rodzice nazwali mnie tak z powodu mojego wyglądu. Jestem strasznie chudy i ciapowaty. Jak na wikinga jestem niski. Mam piętnaście lat. koledzy z mojego rocznika się ze mnie wyśmiewają. Zresztą jak cała wioska. Jedyną osobą, która się ze mnie nie śmieje to Pyskacz. Jest on kowalem, a ja jestem jego czeladnikiem. Niestety on zawsze zgadza się z moim ojcem i nie można mu zdradzić żadnego sekretu. Pyskacz z natury jest paplą więc nie mogę mu dokładnie powiedzieć co czuję. Co do mojego ojca.. Jest on mną rozczarowany. U nas jeżeli nie zabiłeś smoka jesteś nikim. Ale wracając do tematu mojego ojca. Nazywa się Stoik Ważki i jest wodzem wyspy. Jesteśmy swoim przeciwieństwem. On jest wysoki i masywny. Kiedyś miałem również kuzynkę. Jak byłem bardzo mały porwały ją smoki. Chciała mnie obronić przed jakimś czteroskrzydłym. Jedyne co mi mama mówiła to to że zostawił na mojej brodzie małą blizne. To dzięki niej żyje. Szczerze to niezbyt poznałem mamę... Całe dnie spędza w lesie. Sam też chodzę do lasu, ale nigdy jej nie znalazłem. Jedyne kiedy ją widze to rankiem. Niestety nawet nie zamienimy słowa bo ona wychodzi. Jest jeszcze banda Smarka. To oni najbardziej mi dokuczają. W jego bandzie są: Astrid - blondynka o niebieskich oczach Śledzik - chodzący smoczy podręcznik Bliźniaki Mieczyk I Szpadka - wiecznie się kłócą i biją oraz Sączysmar - popisuje się swoimi mięśniami. Zajmują się gaszeniem pożarów podczas ataków smoków. Zawsze muszę się na nich natknąć... Obecnie idę nad Krucze Urwisko. Tam spędzam większość czasu. Jest ono daleko od wioski dlatego nikt prócz mnie nie wie o tym miejscu. Moje rozmyślania przerwał widok urwiska. Sprawnie zeskoczyłem po skałach. Gdy znalazłem się na ziemi od razu ruszyłem w stronę jeziorka. Jest on nie wielkie, ale całkiem dużo ryb w nim pływa. Czasem latają tu Straszliwce Straszliwe. Muszę przyznać, że słodko wyglądają gdy biją się o rybe. Usiadłem na kamieniu koło wody i patrzyłem się w nią pustym wzrokiem. Szczerze to chciałbym mieć chociaż jednego przyjaciela. Nagle na karku poczułem powiew wiatru. Po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Nie przejmując się tym patrzyłem w tafle wody. Po chwili poczułem jakiś ciężar na karku. Odwrociłem, się żeby zobaczyć co mi ciąży. Momentalnie zostałem sparaliżowany. Stał na mnie młody Straszliwiec. Patrzył na mnie zaciekawiony. Szybko się wyprostowałem licząc, że mały fioletowo - niebieski smok zleci. Straszliwiec złapał się mojego ramienia i na nim usiadł. Kątem oka go obserwowałem. Po chwili namysłu raptownie wstałem. Smok lekko się zachwiał. Mruknął zadowolony. Spojrzałem na niego z nierozumieniem wymalowanym w oczach. Nagle młody Straszliwiec polizał mnie w polik. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany. Natomiast maluch zaczął się do mnie przymilać i pomrukiwać. Dopiero teraz wszystko zrozumiałem. Smoki nie są takie jak nam się wydaje. One po prostu się bronią. Czyli.... Czyli może moja kuzynka żyje! Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Mały smoczek zaczął iść po mojej ręce. Ustawiłem ją mniej więcej na wysokości twarzy. Smoczek podszedł na sam jej koniec i kazał się głaskać. Niepwenie zacząłem smyrać małego Straszliwca po mordce. Zadowolony zamknął swoje ślepia i ruszał głową tak, żebym głaskał go gdzie on chce. Wciąż nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Przez tyle lat zabijaliśmy je, a tu okazuje, się że są niegroźne. Po minucie głaskania malca usłyszałem cichy ryk. Smoczek zeskoczył z mojej ręki i pobiegł w krzaki. Pewnie rodzice go zawołali. Spojrzałem na niebo. Było około południa. Nie miałem ochoty, żeby wrócić do wioski. Wolę posiedzieć w Kruczym Urwisku. Znając życie pewnie oberwę ponieważ dziś jest Smocze Szkolenie. Na takim szkoleniu będziemy uczyć się zabijać smoki. Stoik kazał mi na nie iść, ale ja nie chcę. I teraz wiem, że nigdy nie zabiję nawet Straszliwca. TBC! Oto dokończenie rozdziału! Jak już wcześniej pisałam będzie około po 19. No dobrze jeszcze jej nie ma ale cichoo.... xD Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Za orto i literówki przerpaszam. A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 2 Po zmroku ruszylem do domu. Straszliwiec już więcej razy mnie nie odwiedził. Ciekawe jak zareaguje Stoik na wieść, że nie będę zabijał smoków... Pewnie jak zawsze gniewem. Cały on. Po woli zbliżałem się do wioski. Przeskakiwałem przez wystające korzenie drzew. Gałęzie czasem zaczepiały się o moje ubranie. Gałązki pękały pod ciężarem mojego ciała i powodowały ciche chrupnięcie. W tle słyszałem ciche pomruki smoków. Nie bałem się ponieważ wiem, że one mnie nie zaatakują. Pewny siebie zbliżałem się do wioski. Po upływie kilku minut znalazłem się na progu drzwi do mojego domu. Lekko popchnąłem drzwi i zacząłem się rozglądać. Nigdzie nie widziałem Stoika. Po woli i spokojnie wszedłem do domu i cicho zamknąłem drzwi. Dla pewności szybko omiotłem wzrokiem pokój. Po chwili szybko skierowałem się do schodów, które prowadziły do mojego pokoju. Już miałem wchodzić po schodach kiedy usłyszałem ciche chrząknięcie. Spojrzałem w tamtą strone. Stoik siedział przy stole pijąc chyba wode. Jak ja mogłem go nie zauważyć?! Przecież na widoku siedzi! Stoik po woli wstał i udał się w moją strone. Kiedy był już na przeciwko mnie odezwał się szorstkim i gniewnym tonem: - Czemu nie byłeś na szkoleniu? - Bo... Nie wiem jak mu powiedzieć, że nie chcę zabijać smoków! Przecież on mnie za takie coś ukatrupi! - Bo? - zapytał z pogardą. - Bo... Ja nie chcę zabijać smoków.... - ostatnie zdanie szepnąłem spuszczając głowe. - A mnie nie obchodzi, że nie chcesz! Masz chodzić i koniec! - wybuchnął. - Ale ja nie potrafię zabić smoka! - krzyknąłem rozpaczliwie. - I po to idziesz na szkolenie! - Ale mi nie chodzi o to... Kiedy widzę błagalne spojrzenie smoka nie mogę go zabić... - szepnąłem. Z pod gzywki spojrzałem na Stoika. Zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. W jego oczach palił się żywy ogień. Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści. Po chwili poczułem mocne uderzenie w polik. Spojrzałem na Stoika z nienawiścią w oczach. - Idziesz i koniec. - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby - A teraz zejdź mi z oczu! Wszedłem na góre. Przez cały czas czułem na sobie wzrok Stoika. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi i dotknąłem się w polik. Strasznie piekł. Zdenerwowany potrząsnąłem głową i usiadłem na łóżku. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie potrafię zabić smoka... Pewnie na szkoleniu zrobię z siebie jeszcze większą oferme niż już jestem... Trudno. Do odważnych świat należy. Spojrzałem w okno. Niebo było dziś piękne. Było koloru granatowego, a na jego tle świeciły piękne białe gwiazdy. Były ich tam setki o ile nie tysiące. Między nimi czasem przelatywała spadająco gwiazda. Kiedy byłem mały zawsze myślałem życzenie. Teraz wiem, że to bujda dla młodych, i że nigdy się nie spełniają. Przygnębiony położyłem się na łóżku patrząc na niebo. Po chwili spojrzałem na płomyk świecy, która stała przy moim łóżku. Zdmuchnąłem świece i próbowałem zasnąć. Po kilku minutach się udało. *** Z samego rana poszedłem na szkolenie. Kiedy znalazłem się na arenie słyszałem obelgi Smarka i jego bandy. Ignorowałem to. Teraz najważniejsze, jest to żeby wymyślić jak nie robić smokom krzywdy. Moje rozmyślania przerwał Psykacz: - Dzisiaj pracujemy w grupach. Weźcie wiadra. - wskazał na wiadra z wodą stojące pod ścianą. Wszyscy zrobiliśmy to co chciał. Następnie dobraliśmy się w grupy. Astrid była ze Szpadką. Mieczy ze Sączysmarkiem, a ja ze Śledzikiem. Rozproszyliśmy się po arenie i słuchaliśmy dalej. - Smok, który ma mokry łeb nie będzie ziać ogniem. Ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to wyjątkowo wredna bestia. Jeden łeb zieje gazem, a drugi go podpala. Musicie się rozeznawać, który to, który. Po jakże interesującym wykładzie Pyskacza ktoś otworzył klatke Zębiroga. Na arene od razu wleciał zielony dym. Rozprzestrzeniał się dosyć szybko jak na dym. Ja wraz ze Śledzikiem dotknęliśmy się plecami i kręciliśmy się w kółko wypatrując smoka. Kiedy dym był już na całej arenie Śledzik zaczął dokańczać wykład Pyskacza: - Ma też ostre jak brzytwa kły, którymi wstrzykuje śmiertelną trucizne. Preferuje ataki z nienacka kiedy ofiara... - przerwałem mu. - Możesz łaskawie przestać? - zapytałem zirytowany. Od razu się zamknął. Trochę dalej słyszałem rozmowę Smarka. Później dołączyły się dziewczyny. Zaczęli się o coś tam kłócić. Niezbyt się tym przejąłem. Nagle przede mną przebiegłMieczyk krzycząc: - Nie! Ranny jestem! Bardzo ranny jestem! - i uciekł gdzieś. - Nasze szanse przeżycia niebezpiecznie zbliżają się do zera. - i własnie teraz przed Śledzikiem wyłonił się zielono - czerwony łeb zębiroga. Śledzik zaczął panikować, a ja się od niego odsunąłem - O Thorze. Nie! - wylał na niego wode. Smok zdenerwowany wypuścił gaz. - O... Nie ten łeb. - mruknął Śledzik. Smok zionął w jego strone. Zaczął uciekać. Po chwili widziałem drugi łeb. Rozpalił iskry i lekko się odsunął. - Dawaj go Czkawka! - usłyszałem głos Pyskacza. Wziąłem rozpęd i chciałem wylać na niego wode. Smok lekko oddalił łeb i woda spadła na ziemie. - No błagam... - mruknąłem. Smoczydło zniżyło się i przyjżało mi się. Po chwili ryknął i rozłożył skrzydła. Odskoczyłem upadając. Smok nie zaatakował mnie tylko się lekko odsunął. Korzystając z sytuacji wstałem odganiając go. Zagoniłem go do klatki i ją zamknąłem. Nie wiem czego się tak wystraszył, ale ważne, że nic mi nie zrobił. Odwróciłem się do wsyzstkich. Śledzik upuścił wiadro, a reszta stała z otwartymi buziami. W skrócie mówiąc szczeny im opadły. - Okej. To co koniec lekcji? Bo mam pare spraw do załatwienia. - skrępowany zacząłem iść do wyjścia - No to.. Do jutra! Szybko pobiegłem do lasu. Nie był bym sobą gdybym nie poszedł do Kruczego Urwiska. Taki trochę nudny next, ale trudno... Chęci sie liczą prawda? :/ Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem was, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Ps: Nie mam pojęcia czy robić pół-smoka Czkawke czy nie. :/ Życie... 'Rozdział 3' Kiedy znalazłem się w urwisku od razu zobaczyłem fioletowo - niebieski smoczek. Z uśmiechem na ustach zacząłem do niego podchodzić. Maluch ganiał swój ogon. Zabawnie to wyglądało tym bardziej kiedy potykał się o własne łapy. Kiedy znalazłem się kilka metrów od niego maluszek podbiegł do mnie. Na ramieniu pod kamizelką miałem rybe dla niego. Już chciałem wyjąć rybe kiedy smoczek zaczął panikować i odbiegł kilka metrów dalej. Wyjąłem węgorza, a smok schował się w krzakach. Czyli tego tak przestraszył się ten Zębiróg. To już na przyszłość wiem czego smoki się panicznie boją. Szybko wywaliłem rybe daleko. Mały Straszliwiec niepewnie wychylił głowe z krzaków węsząc. Rozejrzał się dookoła i podszedł do mnie. Kuzcnąłem i go pogłaskałem. Smok pociągnął mnie za koszulę. Spojrzałem na niego zdziowiony. Straszliwiec pokazał głową na wyjście z urwiska po czym wskoczył mi na ramie. Ostrożnie wstałem i udałem się w kierunku wyjścia. Starałem się nie robić nagłych ruchów. Nie chcę żeby maluchowi stała się krzywda. Gdy znalazłem się na górze poczułem, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za włosy. Spojrzałem na smoka, który łbem wskazał na prawo. Udałem się w wyznaczonym kierunku. Po chwili smoczeg znów mnie pociągnął za włosy. Tym razem wskazał na krzaki, na lewo. Szybkim krokiem podszedłem do nich i odgarnąłem gałęzie. Moim oczom ukazał się niebiesko - pomarańczowy Straszliwiec. Utknął w pułapce. Maluch zeskoczył z mojego ramienia i podbiegł do tego uwięzionego. Spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Ostrożnie podszedłem do niego. Dorosły był zdziwiony jak i zaniepokojony moją obecnością. Młody mruknął coś do niego i podłożył swoją głowe pod moją ręke. Na początku Straszliwiec trochę się zaniepokoił, ale gdy zobaczył, ze nic nie robię tamtemu pozwolił mi sobie pomóc. Nie robiłem nagłych ruchów tylko na spokojnie obejrzałem sieć, w którą był zaplątany. Niestety była z metalu i zamiast wisieć na drzewie była na ziemi. Na ciele smoka widziałem mnóstwo ran. Musiał się miotać i to dla tego spadł. Obszedłem smoka dookoła i nie znalazłem zamku. Stanąłem naprzeciwko smoka i wyciągnąłem ręce, żeby go podnieść. Na początku warknął, ale po chwili przestał. Delikatnie złapałem go za brzuch i uniosłem do góry. Smok cicho syknął. Delikatnie odłożyłem go na drugi bok i zacząłem szukać zamku. Wkońcu go znalazłem. Akurat sam robiłem tą pułapke więc wiem jak go otworzyć. Wyciągnąłem sztylet i włożyłem go do zamku. Chwile w nim pokręciłem i smok juz był wolny. Straszliwiec z trudem wstał i spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością. Lekko się do niego uśmiechnąłem. Rany na ciele smoka nie krwawiły i były na tyle płytkie, że nie powinny stanowić zagrożenia. Bardziej matrwi mnie to czy czegoś sobie nie złamał. Niebiesko - pomarańczowy Straszliwiec przeciągnął się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznośćą. Natomiast filoetowo - niebieski z przeprosinami. Po chwili oba wzbiły się w powietrze. Chwile odprowadziłem je wzrokiem. Nagle za swoimi plecami usłyszalem cichy szelest. Odwróciłem się błyskawicznie lecz nikogo nie zauważyłem. Po woli wstałem i zacząłem się rozglądać. Jednak nikogo nie zauważyłem, a szelest się nie powtórzył. Pewnie coś mi się przesłyszało. Oglądając się za siebie poszedłem na klify. Tam zawsze są najpiękniejsze zachody słońca. TBC! Tak wiem nudno i zamieszanie tatara i kicha! :/ Trudno! Pozdrowienia dla Olki708 z ktorą na fb przez ten czas pisałam. I nadal piszę! :D Next powinien być jutro. Za orto i literówki przepraszam. A teraz odsyłam do komentowania. :3 'Rozdział 4' Przez ostatnie dwa miesiace dosyć sporo się zmieniło. Dzięki mojej przyjaźni ze Straszliwcem stałem się jednym z najlepszych na szkoleniu. Wioska zmieniła zdanie o mnie i już nikt nie dręczy mnie tak jak kiedyś. Zapewne ciekawi was co do tego ma moja przyjaźń ze Straszliwcem. Otóż codziennie odkrywam nowe rzeczy o smokach. Całkiem niedawno dowiedziałem, się że gdy podrapiesz smoka pod brodą zapadnie w coś na styl snu. Na każdego smoka działa inaczej. Niektóre śpią dłużej, a niektóre krócej. Ja wraz ze Straszliwcem zżyliśmy się. Po tygodniu naszej znajomości odkryłem. to że jest samicą. Nazwałem ją Suzi. Staliśmy się nierozłączni. Tam gdzie ja tam i ona. Czasem po północy odporwadza mnie do domu, a później odlatuje. Najczęściej leci z nią tamten straszliwiec, którego uwolniłem. Pewnie są zpokrewnieni czy coś w tym stylu. Moje relacje ze Stoikiem pogorszyły się. On ode mnie ciągle wymaga. Ostatni coraz częściej wrzeszy na mnie, za to że wracam późno do domu. Jakoś kiedyś go aż tak to nie interesowało... Zauważyłem, że moja mama jest coraz częściej w domu. Najczęściej patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem i zmartwieniem. Jestem ciekaw o co jej chodzi lecz nie mam odwagi zapytać. Jakoś nigdy ze sobą za specjalnie nie gadaliśmy... *** Obecnie siedzę u siebie w pokoju, Dziś mamy podpisać rozejm z Dagurem. Martwi mnie to ponieważ zawsze robiliśmy to z jego ojcem. Niestety on chce zobaczyć ja jego synek sobie poradzi. Nie mam do tego pewności, ale też nie mówię, że tak nie jest. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie we mnie rzucać sztyletami. Chociaż pewnie tak zrobi. Przecież to Dagur. Moje rozmyślania przerwał róg. Zaalarmowany szybko wstałem i pobiegłem na dół. Nikogo tam nie było. Już miałem otwierać drzwi kiedy do domu wbiegła przerażona mama. Bez namysłu zapytałem się jej: - Mamo co się stało?! - Dagur i Łupeżcy połączyli siły... Atakują nas.. - wysapała ledwo co - Musisz się ukryć. Wbiegła po schodach do mojego pokoju. Już miałem do niej iść kiedy zbiegła trzymając w rękach jakiś czarny płaszcz. Stanęła naprzeciwko mnie. Z wyraźny zdeterminowaniem na twarzy zarzuciła go na mnie. Zawiązała sznurek przy mojej szyji i mnie przytuliła. - Uciekaj... - szepnęła odczepiając się ode mnie - Na końcu wyspy jest statek. Musisz tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej. - dodała łamiącym się głosem. - Mamo...nie... - przerwała mi. - Musisz to zrobić... Dla mnie. - szepnęła. Cicho westchnąłem. Valka założyła kaptur na moją głowe i ostatni raz przytuliła. Najprawdopodobniej ostatni raz ją widzę... - Uciekaj. Popchnęła mnie do tylnego wyjścia. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Chciało mi się płakać... Właśnie teraz mogę stracić wszystko. Valka kiwnęła głową i lekko się uśmiechnęla. W jej oczach widziałem rozpacz. Nie czekajac dłużej wybiegłem z domu. Biegłem przez las najszybciej jak mogłem. Gałęzie drzew zachaczały o czarną tkanine lecz nie robiły w niej dziur. Na nogach czułem piękący ból, który był spowodowany przebiegnieciem przez pokrzywy. Czułem jak trace siły lecz mój instynkt jak i podświadomość mówiły, żebym się nie zatrzymywał. Że oni są blisko. Nagle przede mną przeleciał jakiś sztylet. Szybko się zatrzymałem patrząc w stronę, z której poleciał. Po chwili za karzków wybiegło trzech otyłych wojowników. Za sobą słyszałem głosy reszty. Lekko się schyliłem i omiotłem wzrokiem otoczenie. Zlękłem się widząc ich uzbrojenie. Każdy miał łuk, tarcze, topory i miecze. Ich zbroje wyglądały na twarde i zakrywały całe ciało. Sztyletem nic im nie zrobiem, a o ucieczce nie mam co marzyć. Jeden z nich uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął sztylet. Zaczął do mnie podchodzić przy czym odezwał się: - Nie wolno tak samemu włuczyć się po lesie. - odparł z kpiną wyraźnie słyszalną w głosie - No chodź odprowadzimy cie do twoich rodziców. Wszyscy jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Posłałem mu wrogie spojrzenie i sięgnąłem po sztylet. Wiking od razu spowarzniał. - Skoro nie chcesz po dobroci to po złości. Brać go! Wszyscy ruszyli na mnie. Słyszałem odgłosy pękających gałązek wokół mnie. Okrążyli mnie. Pierwszy już szykował się na mnie z toporem kiedy coś splunęło w niego ogniem. Spojrzałem do góry. Była to Suzi. Nad nią latało małe stadko Straszliwców. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Po kilku minutach walki większość osób miała spalone twarze lub wydłubane oczy. To był jedyny sposób, żeby ich zabić. Właśnie zabić.... Ręce trzęsły mi się ze strachu. Twarz oblałzimny pot. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie co zrobiłem.Na moich palcach znajdowała się krew wikingów. Ze sztyletu pojedyńczo spadały krople krwi. Wszędzie była krew. W mojej głowie brzęczały pełne bólu i przerażenia głosy wikingów. Po woli zanikały jak echo w ciemnej i ziemnej jaskini. Nagle poczułem lekkie szturchnięcie. Koło mnie w powietrzu znajdowała się Suzi. Z jej oczu mogłem wyczytać tylko i wyłącznie troske. Lekko uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Po chwili dotarł do moich uszu cichy jęk. Następnie widziałem jak sztylet leci prosto w serce mojej przyjaciółki. Czas nagle zwolnił dając mi czas do podjęcia decyzji. Jednak nie potrzebowałem go. Szybko zasłoniłem swoim ciałem Straszliwca. Następnie poczułem palący ból w lewym ramieniu. Czułem jak z rany po woli sączy się krew. Ogłuszający ból zmusił mnie do klęknięcia, a później upadku. Specjalnie obróciłem się żeby upaść na plecy. Pulsujący ból zawładnął mym umysłem. Nie myślałem jasno. Złapałem za rączke sztyletu i chciałem go wyciągnąć. Powstrzymała mnie Suzi. Lekko złapała w pysk moją ręke i przesunęła ją na trawe. Spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco i poleciała. Łzy zalśniły mi w oczach. Moja własna przyjaciółka zostawiła mnie na pastwe losu. Ale nie teraz czas na użalnie się nad sobą. Nie mogę się poddać. Podparłem się na jednym łokciu. Fala bólu przeszła po moim ciele. Cicho syknąłem dalej się podnosząc. Gdy stałem na swoich nogach lekko się zachwiałem. Po woli brakowało mi sił. Lekko potrząsnąłem głową i zacząłem isć przed siebie. Podpierając się o drzewa szedłem dalej. Co kilka kroków obraz stawał się rozmazany. Teraz nie myślałem o bólu. Byłem skupiony na tym co jest przede mną. Co nie było takie łątwe jakby mogło się wydawać. Po minucie drogi upadłem opierając się o skałe. Złapałem się za rane. Nie miałem już siły na jaki kolwiek krok co dopiero na wstanie. Adrenalina wypełniająca moje żyły podczas walki zniknęła. Po chwili miałem zawroty głowy. Spojrzałem na swoją rane. Moja ręka była blada jak mąka. Sztylet musiał być zatruty... Już miałem zamknąć oczy i odejść do tego ponoć lepszego świata kiedy podbiegła do mnie dziewczyna. Też była w czarnym płaszczu. Włosy maiła spięte w dwa kucyki koloru jasnego blondu. Jej twarz wyglądała naprawde młodo. Wyglądała na około 20 lat. Za jej plecami dostrzegłem mały kształ. Chwile mu się przyglądałem i od razu poczułem ulge. Stała za nią Suzi. Dziewczyna złapała mnie za brode i lekko uderzyła w polik. - Hej, nie zasypiaj.... - jej głos brzmiał melodyjnie i opiekuńczo. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje, mi się że skądź go znam. Dotknęła mojego czoła i skrzywiła się. - Lodowate... - szepnęla do siebie. Szybko wzięła mnie na ręce. Jak na dziwczynę jest silna chociaż ja dużo nie ważę. - FLORA!! - wydarła się na całe gardło. TBC! Tak będę wredna i zakończę w takim momencie. :3 No ludzie wymyślamy imie dla nieznajomej! I tak wiem początek zrypałam. :/ No trudno... :C Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next jutro! C: A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^_^ Ps: Ale mi łatwo idzie pisanie rozdziałów tu... Tak nieopornie.... Lol... O.o 'Rozdział 5' Po chwili było słychać szum liści. Przed nami wylądował smok nieznanego mi gatunku. Był on średniej wysokości. Łapy były wybięte do środka i uginały się w połowie. Uszy długie tak jak ogon. Skrzydła miały ponad 10 metrów szerokości. Wystawały z nich również kolce. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do smoka, który zawarczał. - Spokojnie... To przyjaciel. - powiedziała łagodnie. Mimo to smok wciąż nie pozwalał jej podejść - Proszę... Dla niego teraz ważny jest czas... Dostał zatrutym sztyletem... - szepnęła błagalnie. Smok zawarczał - On obronił tego Straszliwca. - pokazała głową na Suzi, która pokiwała głową. Smok otworzył szerzej oczy i schylił głowę. Dziewczyna usiadła na jego grzbiecie i szepnęła cicho: - Leć. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Po woli zaczynałem robić się senny. Przez zimno moim ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze. Prócz lekkich zawrotów głowy zaczęło mnie mdlić. Oczy same po woli mi się zamykały. Głowa opadła bezwłądnie na ręke dziewczyny. Lekko mną potrząsnęła mówiąc: - Nie zasypiaj... Już jesteśmy blisko. To jej blisko ciągnęło się wiekami. Sekunfy mijały jak minuty, minuty jak godziny, godziny jak lata. Próbowałem mieć otwarte oczy lecz to nie było takie łatwe. Blondynka starała się jakoś mi pomagać. Na przykład mówiła do mnie. Przxez cały lot czułem się coraz gorzej. Na całe szczęście w końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. - Dasz radę stać? - zapytała. - Tak... - szepnąłem. Dziewczyna przeżuciła jedną moją ręke sobie przez kark i pomogła mi wstać. na chwile zakręciło mi się w głowie. Poczułem jakby krew nagle napłynęła mi do mózgu, a później wróciła na swoje miejsce. Po chwili ruszyliśmy przed siebie do jakiejś ielkiej jaskini. Starałem się iść najszybciej jak mogłem, lecz najczęściej kończy się to potknięciem. Zapuściliśmy się daleko w głąb jaskini. Suzi próbowała mi jakoś pomóc, lecz ona nie ma wystarczająco siły. W tunelu przez, który przechodziliśmy widziałem światełko. Kierowaliśmy się w jego stronę. Z daleka widziałem drugą część jaskini. Dziewczyna delikatnie posadziła mnie przy ognisku i poszła po najprawdopodobniej leki. Wyciągnąłem ręce do ognia, żeby ogrzać się. - Pokaż to ramie. - usłyszałem za sobą. Odwróciłem się do niej. Delikatnie zaczęła oglądać moją rane. Po chwili się odezwała - Lepiej się połóż. Będzie bolało. - zrobiłem tak jak kazała. Złapała ze rączke sztyletu. - Na trzy... Raz.. Dwa.... Trzy! Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła sztylet. Zadała tym niemiłosierny ból. Głośno syknąłem łapiąc się w tamto miejsce. Pod opuszkami palców czułem krew. Suzi patrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem. Przez jeszcze większy wylew krwi poczułem się słąbiej. Myśłałem, że bardziej się nie da, ale wsyztsko jest możliwe. Dziewczyna szybko zaczęła tamować krwawienie. Zużyła dużo maści, ale wkońcu jej się udało. Założyła mi bandarz i usiadła przy ognisku. - A tak w ogóle jak się nazywasz? - spytała po minucie cziszy. - Tylko się nie śmiej... Czkawka. - odpowiedziałem - A ty? - Hekia. - odpowiedziała zamyślona. Podpierając się na łokciu podnisłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Suzi od razu wskoczyła mi na kolana i kazała się głaskać. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i zrobiłem to co chciała. Po krótkiej chwili bicia się z myślami zapytałem dziewczyny: - Skąd pochdzisz? - A co cie to interesuje? - spytała oschle. TBC! Postaram się jeszcze jakoś wam wynagrodzić to 100000 razy lepszym nextem gdyż ten wyszedł mi.... Dobrze tak szczerze: okropnie, nudno, dziwnie, opisy do d**y i można by było wymieniać tak. :/ Next pojawi się wieczorem. Za orto i litrówki przepraszam! Dziękuję Miszo_07 za imie! :) I teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ 'Rozdział 6' Cicho westchnąłem. Zaskoczyła mnie taką odpowiedzią. Jeszcze ten jej oschły głos... Lekko się wzdrygnąłem czując na sobie jej wzrok. Spod grzywki, jednym okiem spojrzałem na nią. Jej twarz od razu złagodniała. Chwile biła się z myślami, lecz w końcu się odezwała: - Przepraszam... - szepnęła. Spojrzałem na nią i kiwnałem głową na znak, że nic się nie stało. Po chwili również się uśmiechnąłem. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i zdjęła kaptur. Jej grzywka w ogóle nie była ułożona. Włosy dosięgające do nosa latały po jej twarzy jak chciały. Teraz również zorientowałem się jaki błąd popełniłem... Ona miała włosy spięte w jeden kucyk, lecz są na tyle puszyste, że mogło się wydawać, że ma dwa. Oczy koloru bardzo jasnego niebieskiego - niemal białego. Na twarzy miała namalowane coś na styl barw wojennych. Na policzkach długie kreski, były też na całym jej nosie i od końca brody do ust. Na rękach i nogach miała zawiązany bandaż. Również dopiero teraz zorientowałem, się że nie ma płaszczu tylko tunikę z kapturem. Tunika miała jeszcze od klatki piersiowej do ramion dodatkowy materiał. Rękawy były umyślnie za duże. Na biodrach miała zawiązany jakiś sznurek, który był przyszyty do tuniki. Spod bluzki dziewczyny wystawały ciemno brązowe, krótkie spodenki. Moje rozmyślania przerwał jej szept: - Pochodzę z Berk... Zdębiałem. Pochodzi z Berk i mieszka ze smokami... Nie. To by było zbyt piękne... Pewnie to jakaś inna dziewczyna... W tamtym okresie wiele osób zostało porwanych przez smoki. Nagle dziewczyna podeszła do mnie. Spojrzała prosto w moje oczy. Następnie spojrzała na brodę, a dokładniej na moją blizne. Ze łzami w oczach wyszeptała: - Czkawka... - przytuliła mnie. Byłem zaskoczony. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co teraz się dzieje. Moja kuzynka po dwunastu latach odnalazła się. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. Teraz czułem niewyobrażalną radość. Nie wiem ile tkwiliśmy w uścisku. Po prostu w końcu sie puściliśmy i zaczęliśmy opowiadać co działo się przez te lata. Mówiła mi jak to zaprzyjaźniła się z Florą, jak to jest latać. Opowiadała również, że ratuje smoki z pułapek. Na każdej wyspie zamieszkanej przez wikingów jest ich pełno. Opowiadała o nauce smoczego. Obiecała mi, że mnie gonauczy jak będę chciał. Opowiedziała mi o najróżniejszych gatunkach smoków, o których nigdy nie słyszałem. Ja natomiast opowiedziałem jej jak tam było na Berk. Była zszokowana zachowaniem Stoika i reszty mieszkańców. Zawsze myślała, że to dobrzy ludzie. Po godzinie rozmowy nastała niezręczna cisza. Postanowiłem spytać ją o coś co ciekawiło mnie od początku: - Widziałaś Nocną Furie? - Tak. Jedna nawet mieszka tutaj. Lepiej sie do niej nie zbliżaj... Jest strasznie źle nastawiona do ludzi. - powiedziała. - Dlaczego? - dopytywałem się. - Ponieważ znalazłam ją na wyspie Łupieżców. Albrecht chciał urwać jej lotkę gołymi rękami, a później zrobić zabawkę dla wojowników. - prychnęła - Po prostu okropność. - Racja. Ale nie oderwał jej lotki? - spytałem mniej pewny. - Nie. Można powiedzieć, że zdążyłam w ostatniej chwili. Gdybym przyleciała później smok juz by nie miał lewej lotki. Nagle znów zrobiło mi się zimno i zaczęły moitać mną dreszcze. Lekarstwa musiały przestać działać. Hekia od razu zareagowała. Szybko pobiegła po maści. Nim się spostrzegłem klękneła przy mnie. Sparwnymi ruchami zdjęła bandaż i zdębiała. - Cholera... - szepnęła. - Co jest? - zapytałem wystraszony. - Pod bandaż dostał się kurz i wdało się zakażenie... Musiałam źle zawinąć... Niech to szlag. Szybko wstała i pobiegła do tuneli. Nabrała powietrza do płóc i ryknęła. Równie szybko wyleciały z nich smoki. Dziewczyna bez namysłu zaczęła wydawać im polecenia: - Flora leć po cezika brunatnego. - smok kiwnął głową i wyleciał. Hekia odwróciła się do szeptozgona - Evelyn znajdź krwawnik cienilunby.. - kolejne kiwnięcie głową i już jej nie było. Teraz dziewczyna zwróciła się do Wandersmoka - Suzan znajdź kwiaty puszystego płatu. - szybko zwróćiła się do ostniego smoka, który był Gromogrzmotem - Grzmot poleć po pulchawkę wodną. Gdy już nie było żadnego smoka moja kuzynka podbiegła do mnie. Wzięła trochę maści na ręka i zaczęła wcierać w rane. Uważnie obserwowałem jej ruchy, lecz przerwał mi to cichy pomruk dobiegający za moich pleców. Odwróciłem się i od razu mnie sparaliżowało. Niedaleko mnie stał czarny smok jak noc. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby zorientować, się że to Nocna Furia. Jednak ciekawość była sliniejsza od strachu. Zauważyłem, że smok ma zielono - żółte oczy. Dokładnie takie same jak moje! Przyglądaliśmy się sobie zaciekawieni. Zapomniałem o tym, że mam rane. Teraz byłem skupiony na oczach smoka. Próbowałem znaleźć jaką kolwiek różnice lecz na daremne. Nocna Furia też próbowała znaleźć jakąś różnice. Oczywiście poległa tak samo jak ja. TBC! Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next pojawi się jutro! A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Ps: Czy tylko ja lubię gdy jest godzina np. 21:21? xD 'Rozdział 7' Nie spuszczalismy z siebie wzraku. Byłem zszkowoany tym co widzę. Zresztą nie tylko ja. W kocich oczah smoka widziałem to samo co ja teraz czułem. Jakbym widział siebie, tylko że w ciele smoka. Lekko przechyliłem głowę na prawo. Furia zrobiła to samo co ja. Jej źrenice lekko się powiększyły. Kolejne emocje napłynęły do jego oczu. Dokładnie było w nich widać zaciekawienie i lekką obawę, Smok nagle podniósł swoje uszy do góry. Były one trochę dłuższe od tych, które ma smok mojej kuzynki. Lekko uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem widząc jak uszy smoka schodzą coraz bardziej na bok, a on nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. Nocna Furia jeszcze bardziej przechyliła głowę. W jej oczach widziałem pytanie. Następnie Furia z trudnością wykrzywiła pysk w coś na styl uśmiechu. Pokazał tym również, że jest szczerbaty. Lekko przymrużyłem oczy. Nocna Furia widząc moją reakcje wysunęła zęby i szybko uciekła w najciemniejszy tunel. Przez chwile patrzyłem w miejsce gdzie zniknął smok. Patrzyłbym pewnie dłuzej, lecz nagle po moim ciele przeszły ciarki, a później wstrząsnął mną nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Od razu spojrzałem na Hekie. Nakładała na moją rane jakieś maści. Były one potwornie zimne. Ale kto powiedział, że leki muszą być przyjemne... Przynajmniej po nich poczuję się dużo lepiej. Po godziinie opatrywania lekko zropiałej rany czułem się fatalnie. W między czasie inne lekarstwa przestały działać i poczułem ogromną fale bólu. Smoki, które miały za zadanie przymnieść dane rośliny wróciły w zasakująco szybkim tępie. Niemal po pięciu minutach były na miejscu z roślinami w pysku. Hekia szybko zrobiła jakiś napar z nich. Miał on bardzo nieprzyjemny smak. Był strasznie gorzki i miał posmak surowej ryby. Na samą myśl o tym po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Obecnie leżę koło ogniska. Goróczka znów wróciła przez co jest mi strasznie zmino. Od kuzynki dostałem jeden zapasowy koc, żebym chociaż trochę się ogrzał. Mówiła, że jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie mogę umrzeć. Niestety na razie nic nie wskazuje na poprawę. Jednak nie jest też gorzej wiec jest nadzieja. Jak to mówią ,,nadzieja matką głupich''. Lecz czy to właśnie nie ona umiero ostatnia? '' Nagle poczułem jak coś się koło mnie kładzie. Następnie zauważyłem czarne jak noc skrzydło, które mnie okryło. Chwilę się zastanawiałem po czym doznałem szoku. Moje ciało napięło się, rytm bicia serca gwałtownie przyśpieszył tak jak i oddech. To była Nocna Furia. To musi być ta, która patrzyła się na mnie przy opatrywaniu. Z zadumy wyrwał mnie cichy pomruk smoka. Lekko przysunął mnie do siebie. Czując przyjemne ciepło gadziej skóry nie opierałem się. Poczułem jak po ciele smoczydła przechodzi lekki dreszcz. Gad cicho mruknął i przycisnął mnie do siebie. Chwilę leżałem w bez ruchu, jednak zakłóciłto nagły ruch smoka. Gad szybko odskoczył ode mnie. Nawet nie sprawdzałem gdzie pobiegł. Byłem w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby o tym myśleć. Moją głowe ogarnęła tylko jedna myśl: dlaczego tak postąpił? Przecież w ogóle mnie nie zna... Zresztą Hekia mówiła, że nie jest to ufny smok. Czyżby się pomyliła? A może nasz kontakt wzrokowym okazał się czymś więcej? Może to początek... Naszej przyjaźni? *** Właśnie z tymi myślami Czkawka zasnął. Podczas snu potwornie się rzucał i co chwila miewał dreszcze. Nocna Furia była zmartwiona jego stanem. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego obchodzi ją los tego chłopaka. Nie ma też pojęcia dlaczego na chwilę okryła go skrzydłem. Może to przez jego przyjazny wzrok? Smok w nim widział samego siebie, tylko że w ciele człowieka. Z oczu chłopaka mogła wyczytać to co sama odczuwała. Podczas ich kontaktu wzrokowego nic dla niej się nie liczyło. Nawet dziewczyna, która spoglądała na nich podejrzliwie, czy niepokojące uderzenia wody o skały. Właśnie w tamtej chwili najwazniejszy był chłopak. Smok potrząsnął łbem odganiając milion myśli. Z ciemnej groty bacznie obserwuje Czkawkę. Noca Furia nawet nie stara się ukryć zdziwienia. Zastanawia ją dlaczego chłopak się tak rzuca. Może ma jakiś koszmar? Smok bił się z myślami. Może to co teraz zrobi nie jest w jego naturze, ale nie może tak bezczynnie siedzieć i patrzeć na chłopaka. Furia bacznie rozglądając się czy nikt nie patrzy znów podeszła do Czkawki. Uważając, żeby nie zbudzić nastolatka otuliła go skrzydłem. Właśnie teraz smok poczuł jakieś nieznane mu, przyjemne uczucie. Nocna Furia nie wiedząc co to może oznaczać położyła swój łeb i po woli przymykajć oczy zasnęła. Nim odeszła w krainę snów jej pdświadomość mówiła, że niedługo się przekona. TBC! Tak pobawiłam się w narratora. Możecie oceniać jak mi to wyszło. :) Znając życie beznadziejnie, ale nie jestem dobra w byciu narratorem... :C Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem was! A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ 'Rozdział 8' Gdy otowrzyłem oczy widziałem tylko i wyłącznie czerń. Na początku myślałem, że ognisko wygasło i jest środek nocy. Jednak nie pasowała mo jedna rzecz.. Czułem jak przyjemne ciepło przechodzące przez moje żyły. Chwile leżałem, po to żeby moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Lekko przymrużyłem oczy. Jedyne co widziałem to delikatne promyki ognia. Po woli wyciągnąłem rękę przed siebie. Pod opuszkami palców poczułem błonę skrzydła smoka. Pierwszą i jedyną myślą było, to że Nocna Furia znów mnie otuliła skrzydłem. Smok czując mój dotyk na skrzydle szybko je podniósł i odskoczył metr dalej. Nagła fala zimna ogarnęła moje ciało. Lekko się wzdrygnąłem i spojrzałem na Furie. Smok z zdenerwowaniem patrzył na mnie. Zląkłem się go. Odsunąłem się widząc zmniejszającą się przestrzeń między nami. Smok przeszywał mnie wzrokiem. Dreszcz strachu wstrząsnął moim ciałem. Serce zaczęło łomotać, a oddech przyśpieszył. Już miałem zerwać się na równe nogi, lecz smok rzucił sie na mnie. Przerażenie ogarnęło mój umysł. Nie próbowałem się szarpać. Wiedziałem, że to pogorszy sprawę... W oczach smoka widziałem złość jak i lęk - obawę. Nocna Furia starała się to ukryć, lecz marnie jej to wychodziło. Z nikłą nadzieją spojrzałem na smoka błagalnie. Nocna Furia warknęła i przycisnęła mnie do ziemi. Właśnie zdałem sobie sprwę z tego, że to mój koniec. Widząc jak smok otwiera paszczę przechyliłem głowę i zamknąłem oczy. Słysząc świst charakterystyczny dla Furii przygotowałem się na śmierć. Jednak ona nie nastąpiła. Lekko uchyliłem powieki. Smok ciagle przygniatał mnie do podłoża, ale tym razem uważnie mi się przyglądał. Po chwili wydarła się na mnie i uciekła. Oszołomoiny leżałem i próbowałem uspokoić się. Po chwili do mnie podbiegła Hekia. Z jej pomocą oparłem się o najbliższą skałę. Kuzynka położyła na moim ramieniu swoją ręke. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jednak po chwili skrzywiła się. Domyśliłem się o co może chodzić.... * * * Po godzinie czułem się lepiej i na duchu i zdrowotnie. Jakimś cudem udało się podwyższyć temperaturę mojego ciała. Znaczy... Dla mnie to jest oczywiste... Gdyby nie pomoc tego gada już bym nie żył. Jeste ciekaw co kierowało smokiem. Może łaska? - Czkawka... - moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez lagodny głos Heki - Słyszałam wnerwiony ryk Nocnej Furii... Powiesz mi co się stało? - usiadła koło mnie. Cicho westchnąłem. Powiedziałem jej wszystko prócz tego, że to dzięki temu gadowi żyję. Nakłamałem coś, że chciałem ją dotknąć i tyle. - To na przysżłość będziesz wiedział, żeby unikać tego smoka. - powiedziała poważnym głosem i poszła. TBC! Sorky, że krótko, ale jakoś pomysłów mi brakuje! :( Next może jeszcze dziś, ale będzie późno... A dla was to megaaa późno. xd (bez urazy) Za orto i liteówki przepraszam! A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Ps: Czy tylko ja interesuję się kulturą indiańską? :3 'Rozdział 9' Przez kilka dni dochodziłem do siebie. Przez ten czas ani razu nie widziałem czarnego gada. Również odniosłem wrażenie, że Suzi jest zazdrosna. Musiała widzieć jak Furia okrywa mnie skrzydłem, a póżniej ze mną śpi. Zapewne zapytacie czemu tak myślę. Otóż od tamtego czasu smoczyca jest ze mną wszędzie i postanowiła spać na moim brzuchu. Czyli mówiąc w skrócie: zrobiła się z niej przylepa. Wraz z Hekią dowiadywalismy się codziennie czegoś nowego o sboie. Zresztą nie tylko o sobie. Hekia często opowiada mi jak to jest latać. Czasami wspomina o tresurze smoka. Dla niej smoki to przyjaciele, rodzina... Zawsze powtarza tylko i wyłącznie to zdanie: Jeżeli będziesz szukać kogoś komu chcesz się zwierzyć, wybierz smoka. ''Kiedy zapytałem się o znaczenie tego zdania odpowiedziała: ''kiedy będziesz gotowy, zrozumiesz. '' Flora też zaczęła mi ufać. Co prawda nie przebywa często w moim towarzystwie, ale dała się dotknąć. Z tego co mówiła Hekia to połowa sukcesu. Dziś przypada mi lekcja o oswajaniu smoków jak i ich mowie. To będzie ciężki dzień... * Hekia prowadziła mnie przez miliony korytarzy. Miały one wiele zakrętów. W niektórych były smoki. Kiedy mnie zobaczyły ich źrenice się pomniejszyły. Z cichym westchnięciem pobiegłem dalej. Po pięciu minutach moim oczom ukazała sie podziemna polanka. Metr od wejścia znajdowała się trawa, koloru soczystej zieleni. Znajdowały się na niej kropelki rosy odbijające promienie światła, które przedostawało się przez pare szpar. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się krzaki. W jednym chowały się Straszliwce. Przed nami było wielkie jeziorko. Miało kształt pół-koła. W przezroczystej tafli wody odbijały się kolejne promyki słońca. - Pięknie tu, prawda? - szepnęła Hekia patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. - Prawda. - uśmiechnąłem sie do niej. - Jak już wiesz dowiesz się więcej o oswajaniu smoków. - powiedziała po kilku minutach ciszy - Gdy smok dał sie już dotknąć musisz pokazać mu, że zrobił dobrze. Czyli inaczej musisz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Hekia pokazała na Florę, która stała za nią. Pogłaskała smoczycę po pysku i z powrotem zwróciła sie do mnie: - Na początku daj Florze rybę. Szybko wzięła rybę z kosza i rzuciła do mnie. Prawie wypuściłem ją z rąk. Spode łba spojrzałem na smoczycę. Patrzyła na mnie zaciekawiona. Cicho się zaśmiałem i po woli zaczynałem do niej podchodzić. Jej źrenice po kilku krokach się zwęrzyły. - Hej... Spokojnie... Nic Ci nie zrobię. - szepnąłem. Mimo iż Flora dała mi się dotknąć wciąż jest nieufna. Gdy znalazłem sie kilka metrów od niej wyciągnąłem ręce, na których lezała ryba. Flora obejrzała mnie wzrokiem i po chwili wahania zaczęła podchodzić. W ogóle się nie ruszałem. Każdy najmniejszy ruch może spłoszyć smoczycę. Flora zatrzymała się tuż przy rybie i jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzała. Lekko się do niej uśmiechnąłem. Smoczyca po chwili namysłu wyrwała z moich rąk rybe. Prawie na raz ją zjadła. - Całkiem nieźle. - usłyszałem cichy głos za sobą - Widzę, że teorię wymieszaną z praktyką już masz wyuczoną. - zaśmiała się pod nosem - To teraz czas na naukę jezyka! Widzę, że nie możesz się doczekać! - zaśmiała się widząc moją zrezygnowaną mine. Zdenerwowany wywróciłem oczami - No dobra dosyć żartów. Siadaj, Usiadłem na trawie ''po turecku. Hekia usiadła naprzeciwko mnie, a za nią ułożyła się Flora. Na początek dała mi łatwe wyrazy jak hej. Niestety z czasem było trudniej... Strasznie ciężko jest odróżnić pomruki smoków gdyż wsyzstkie są prawie takie same. Jedyne co udało mi się z tej lekcji zapamietać to: hej, przepraszam i dziękuję. Co nie było takie łatwe. Przez pół dnia powtarzaliśmy je w kółko. Siedząc przy ognisku myślami wróciłem do mojego ostatniego spotkania z Nocną Furią. Odkąd znieknęła w ciemnym tunelu nie wyszła z tamtąd. Nie wiem czemu, ale martwię się o tego smoka. Zresztą to dzięki niemu żyję. TBC! Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next pojawi się jutro niestety nie wiem o której godzinie. :/ A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ 'Rozdział 10' Obecnie jest już dawno po północy. Hekia kilka minut temu położyła się spać, przy okazji gasząc ognisko. Oczywiście ona nic nie wie o moich planach. Pewnie od razu powiedziałaby, że to samobójstwo. Jak to się mówi: Do odważnych świat należy. Cała grota stała sie dziwnie cicha. Tak jak w dzień jest tu gwar teraz jest cisza grobowa. Żaden świerszcz nie przerywał ciszy, która jest muzyką dla moich uszu. Wreszcie mogę odpocząć od tych wsyztskich skrzeków, pisków i ryków smoków. Uważnie obserwując moją kuzynke wstałem. Nie jestem pewny, czy aby na pewno śpi. Na moje szczęście tak. Uważnie patrząc pod nogi ruszyłem w stronę spiżarni. Co jakiś czas na sekundę podnosiłem wzrok, aby zobaczyć, czy coś nie znajduje się przede mną. Nie chcę narobić niepotrzebnego hałasu przez nieuwagę. Stojąc w wejściu do spiżarni starałem sobie przypomnieć układ koszy. Z cichym westchnięciem ruszyłem przed siebie. Pięć króków i stój. - ''pomyślałem i zacząłem liczyć moje kroki - ''Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery i.. Pięć. '' Niepewnie wyciągnąłem rękę. Po chwili zacząłem ją obniżać. Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy pod opuszkami palców poczułem wikilnę, z której jest wykonany kosz. Szybkim ruchem otworzyłem go i wziąłem rybe, która okazała się być dorszem. Bez dłuższego namysłu ruszyłem w stronę groty, w której był smok. Zatrzymałem się przed przejściem. Miałem pewną obawę. Co jeżeli ten smok od razu mnie zabije? ale równie dobrze może tego nie zrobić. ''Spokojnie... Trzeba iść za głosem serca nie rozumu. '' Na chwilę przestałem myśleć. Po prostu zdałem się na instynkt. O dziwo pewnym krokiem. Im dalej tym ciemniej. I weż ty cżłowieku znajdź smoka czenrego jak noc! Na chwilę zatrzymałem się. Albo mi się wydaje, albo coś przede mną jest. Przełożyłem rybę do lewej ręki i wyciagnąłem prawą przed siebie. Gdy wyprostowałem rękę poczułem delikatne łuski. Zdeiałem i szybko zabrałem rękę. W jaskini rozległ się świst charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii. Zamknąłem oczy czekając na pocisk. Świst wydawany przez tego smoka chuczał mi w uszach. Mimo iż zaraz miałem umrześ wsłuchwiałem sie w niego. Był on taki przyjemny... taki inny. Gad wypuścił pocisk. Jednak nie trafił we mnie tylko w kamień. Lekko uscyliłem powieki. Na czarną Mordkę smoka padało światło. W duchu cieszyłem sie, że mnie nie zabił. Zresztą w jego oczach też widziałem radość. Była ona nikła, lecz mogłem ją dostrzec. Swój wzrok na chwilę skierowałem w stronę ognia. Nocna Furia "zapaliła" kamień niedaleko nas. Kątem oka obserwowałem smoka. On natomiast patrzył się tylko na rybe. Jemu to tylko jedzenie w głowie... Niepewnie wycągnąłem ręce z rybą. Gdy smoczydło zaczęło zbliżać się cofnąłem jedną nogę. To tak na wszelki wypadek... Gad wyciągnął gowę i otworzył szczerbatą mordke. - Już nie rozumiem.. Czy ty nie masz zębów?... - mruknąłem do siebie. Nocna Furia cicho mruknęła i wysunęła zęby. Capnęła rybę i ją zjadła. Ja w tym samym czasie szybko zabrałem ręce, żeby ich nie stracić. - Wysuwane zęby... - szepnąłem. Nocna Furia zaczęła się oblizywać. Jednak po chwili jej źrenice zwężyly się, mruknęła coś i zaczęła podchodzić. Szybko zacząłem się cofać. Niestety nogi mi się poplątały i upadłem. Chwile jeszcze cofałem się, ale moje plecy dotknęły ściany. Prócz zielonych kocich oczu nic nie widziałem. Smoczydło chwile mi się przyglądało po czym wypluło mi kawałek ryby. - Fu... - skrzywiłem się. Oczy smoka oddaliły się. Chwilę na mnie patrzyły po czym zniknęły w ciemności. Tak jakby nagle wyparowały. Zrzuciłem z siebie obśliniony i śmierdzący kawałek ryby. Jak smoki mogą to jeść? Na samom myśl o tym wzdrygnąłem się. '''TBC! Jezuuuu! Ta przerwa źle na mnie zrobiła! :C A no i teraz mnie zatłuczecie... To jest najprawdopodobniej ostatni next w tym tygodniu. :/ Nasi "kochani" nauczyciele postanowili nam dowalić miliony kartkówek! No i tak codziennie mamy kartkówę z polskiego i matmy... :/ A na prawdę ja z polaka jestem słaba! Jak dobrze, że w pon idę do okulisty. Wreszcie nowe bryle i przynajmniej nie będę pisać dyktanda konkursowego dla całej klasy. :3 Za orto i liteówki przepraszam! Next może jutro, a teraz zaprasza do komentowania! ^+^' 'Rozdział 11' Lewą ręką złapałem za końcówkę bluzki i ją naciągnąłem. Natomiast prawą próbowałem strzepać z siebie ślinę smoka. W niemiłym szoku zauważyłem że ślina smoka nie chce zejść. Z ciężkim westchnięciem podniosłem się. Ostatni raz spojrzałem w stronę światła. Następnie odwróciłem się i już miałem zrobić pierwszy krok kiedy coś podciąło mi nogi. A temu co do głowy strzeliło? Zacząłem uważnie rozglądać się. Gdy nic szczególnego nie przykuło mojego wzroku podniosłem się. Nagle za sobą usłyszałem spadający kamień. Szybko odwróciłem się. Chwilę przypatrywałem się temu czemuś po czym zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Tym czymś okazała się Nocna Furia. Biedactwo.... Pewnie chciał podejść do mnie od tyłu, ale kamień go zdradził. A do tego zastygł w bardzo nietypowej pozycji. Głowa dociśnięta do ziemi, tyłek wysoko, skrzydła lekko rozłorzone i jedna łapa wyciągnięta w górę. A jego mina mówiła wsyztsko.... Źrenice zwężone, zęby lekko wyszczerzone, a pysk układał sie w taki nietypowy uśmiech. Znów chciałem się podnieść, lecz przeszkodziła mi w tym Nocna Furia. Smok jakby mając sprężyny w łapach przeskoczył przeze mnie i zasłonił mi drogę. Do tego rozłożył skrzydła. Czego on ode mnie chce? Patrzyłem się na niego niezrozumiałym wzrokiem. Wyraz pyska Furi wyrażał zdenerwowanie jednak źrenice miał dużej wielkosci. A co najbardziej mnie zdziwiło... W jego oczach ledwo mogłem dostrzec rozbawienie. Czyli tak się bawimy. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnąłem ręke. Smok cicho zaczął warczeć, jednak nie zmienił pozycji. Na chwilę zatrzymałem się po czym spusiciłem wzrok i dalej wyciągałem ręke. Tym razem nie słyszałem warkotu, lecz ciche mruknięcie. Wyprostowałem ręke z nadzieją, że jej nie stracę. Po chwili wachania Czarna Mordka przyłożył do niej pysk. Podniosłem wzrok na Furię. On natomiast spojrzał się na mnie, prychnął i gdzieś uciekł. Chwilę leżałem w szoku po czym się podniosłem. Tym razem nikt nie przeszkodził mi w dotarciu do celu. Wychodząc z tamtej ciemnicy zastał mnie niemiły widok... Słońce po woli wschodziło ku górze co nie wróży mi najlepiej, Hekia od razu zobaczy, że jestem niewyspany. A tak w ogóle... Ile ja tam siedziałem? Potrząsnąłem głową. Szybko podszedłem do miejsca w, którym "spałem". Ułożyłem sie na boku odwrócony do Heki. Zamknąłem oczy. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zasnąłem. * Obudziła mnie lodowata woda. Z wrażenia podskoczyłem, podniosłem sie i otworzyłem oczy. Cały byłem mokry, a na moich rękach były jeszcze glony. Później poczułem jak coś spada mi na głowę i później nastaje ciemność. Do tego do moich uszu doszedł cichy kobiecy śmiech. Hekia... - No wiesz?! - krzyknąłem zdejmując z siebie wiadro. - Co wiem? - zapytała. Wywróciłem oczami - Skąd ty wziełaś tą wode? - A jak myślisz, geniuszu? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Co za wredna baba... - pomyślałem. - Sam jesteś wredny! - krzyknęła. - To ja to na głos powiedziałem?- spytałem. - Tak! - krzyknęła udając naburmuszoną. - Już nie udawaj... No i Hekia wybuchnęła śmiechem. Mało brakuje do tego, żeby zaczęła turlać się po ziemi. Cicho westchnąłem. Niby ma dwadzieścia lat, a zachowuje się jak pięciolatek... Jak teraz tak na nią patrzę to sama się prosi... Zdjąłem z siebie wszytskie glony i zwinąłem je w kulkę. Następnie czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Gdy odwróciła się do mnie twarzą rzuciłem w nią glonami. Teraz to ja miałem ubaw... Akurta kiedy rzuciłem miała szeroko otwarte usta... Reszty mozecie sami się domyślić. TBC! Wreszcie trochę spokoju od nauki. Czy wy też znacie to uczucie gdy gracie w siatkówkę, myślicie, że osoba, która serwuje dobrze zagra, a później jesteście rozczarowani? Na dodatek kompletnie za nic dostajecie w łeb? A później w szatni macie ubaw bo koleżanka chciała Cię zabić. (xD) Ja nawet dziś takiego uczucia doświadczyłam... ( xD) Jak tak patrzę na opko Miszy to aż słabo mi się robi.. Jeszcze nie ma pierwszego razdziału a ty ponad 200 komów... A teraz na temat opka: Żeby jakoś się po tej przerwie obudzić organizuję konkurs na okładkę! Swoje prace wysyłajcie mi na tablicę bądź w komkach. Termin zgłaszania prac do 11 kwietnia. (moje urodzinki.) Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next raczej dziś będzie. (kto wie może będzie ich jeszcze więcej. ) A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ ' 'Rozdział 12 Gdy ja zwijałem się ze śmiechu Hekia zaczęla kaszleć. Nie przejmowałem się tym. Znając jej "umiejętności" połknęła glony i tyle. Wprawdzie nie wiem jak samkują, ale samym wyglądem są odpychające. Kaszel Heki ustał, a ja płakałem ze śmiechu. Jej mina kiedy dostała glonem mówiła wszystko... Usta szeroko otwarte, oczu jakby zaraz miały wylecieć jej z orbit i do tego uniesione brwi. Nagle poczułem mozne uderzenie ramie. Później nade mną pojawiła sie wpieniona Hekia. Na jej brodzie dostrzegłem mały kawałek glona. Znów zacząłem się chichrać, ale tym razem trzymałem się za ramie. Niemal od razu tego pożałowałem. Ponoć dorosła dziewczyna rzuciła we mnie wiadrem. No co ona ma do tego wiadra?! - No co ty masz do tego wiadra?! - krzyknąłem rozbawiony - Krzywde ci zrobiło czy co? Zaśmaiła się cicho i wyciągnęła ręke. Złapałem się jej i wstałem. - To co zgoda? - zaproponowałem. - Zgoda. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach i podaliśmy sobie ręce. Nagle poczułem jak coś kładzie mi się na głowie. Od razu domyśliłem się, że to Suzi. Smoczyca zeszła na moje ramie i zaczęła się przymilać mrucząc. Wciąż nie mogę pojąć dlaczego zabijają te piękne stworzenia... Co prawda Straszliwce są troszkę niezgrabne, ale to ma swój urok. - Wiesz, Czkawka... - szepnęła Hekia - Myślę, że już czas abyś oswił swojego pierwszego smoka. - powiedziała radosna. - Ale Suzi jest pierwsza. - szepnąłem widząc obrażoną minę smoczycy. - Chodzi mi o takiego większego. - po chwili namysłu dodała - O takiego na, którym będziesz mógł latać. Stałem jak wryty. Że niby "latać"? Nie, nie, nie! To nie wchodzi w grę! Mi jest dobrze na ziemi i wolę tego nie zmieniać. Już miałem otworzyć usta i zaprotestwoać kiedy Hekia chwyciła mnie za ręke i zaciągnęła do innego korytarza. Dzieki maluteńkim otworom na górze korytarza wpadało tu trochę światła. Tak dla odmiany. Przez całą drogę czułem, że Suzi jest spieta. Pewnie drażni ją fakt, że będę miał nowego, smoczego przyjaciela. Co prawda byłem tym zdziwiony. Przez całe moje życie wmawiono mi, żę smoki nie mają ŻADNYCH uczuć. Bardzo mnie ciekawi ile z tych "nauk" jest kłamstwem. A najbardziej ciekawi mnie czemu Hekia nie próbuje zaprzestać wojny ze smokami. Przecież widać jak je kocha. Moje rozmyślania przerwały promienie słońca. Wbiegliśmy na piękną polanę. Grunt tworzył okrąg, a w środku była woda. Była krystalicznie czysta, a w niej pływały rózne gatunki smaków. Cała polana była otoczona wysoki, skalnym "murem". Na tym "murze" znajdowały się drzewa jakich nigdy nie widziałem... Wszystkie były wygięte do środka, a ich liście wyglądały jak liany. Z tą różnicą, że ich gałązki były bardzo elastyczne i są porośnięte małymi, lecz długimi liśćmi. Gdzieniegdzie rosły takie mini laski. Krótko mówiąc maluteńkie zbiory drzew i krzaków. - Pięknie tu... - szepnąłem. - Też tak uważam. - spojrzałem na nią - A teraz chodź. Trzeba znaleźć ci nowego przyjaciela. Nie odpowiedziałem. Jedynie wywróciłem oczami i udałem się za kuzynką. Pokazywała mi różne smoki, ale ja czułem, że to nie ten. Zresztą one tak samo. Chciałbym powiedzieć Heki o tym, że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Nocną Furią, ale nie wiem jak. Zresztą mogłem się nie zaprzyjaźnić... Mogłem po prostu mieć szczęście, że mnie nie zabiła i tyle. Chociaż... Każdy mówi, że Nocne Furie zabijają od razu, na miejscu. Nie bawią się po prostu od razu zadają śmiertelny cios. Często przechodzac obok miniaturowych lasków wydawało mi się, że widzę zelione, kocie oczy. Ale równie dobrze mogło mi się przwidzieć. Mimo wszystko i tak patrzyłem w las. Moją uwagę przykuły duże, kolczaste skrzydła. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym ruszyłem w ich kierunku. Między drzewami dostrzegłem smoka podobnego do tego mojej kuzynki. Był on jednak inny. On nie był kolory brązowego tylko jasnopurpurowy, a na skrzydłach ma paski. - Widmo pustyni... - wyszeptała Hekia za mną - Myślałam, że wszytskie wiginęły. - Co to za smok? - spytalem szeptem. - Szczerze to nie jestem pewna. Nigdy nie pozwala do siebie podejść. Spojrzałem w oczy smoka. Widziałem w nich tylko i wyłącznie smutek. Pewnie doskwiera mu samotność... Tak samo jak mi na Berk. TBC! Nie wiem co powiedzieć o tym nexcie. xD Za orto i liteówki przepraszam! Next 1 kwietnia, ale nie wiem o której godzinie. A teraz odsyłam do wyrażania swojej opini. :) 'Rozdział 13' Jeżeli zaprzyjaźnię się z tym smokiem Hekia da mi spokój. A co do latania to znajdzie się jakieś wymówki. To teraz tylko nie dać się pożreć... Z kucka wstałem. Smok od razu spojrzał na mnie zmniejszonymi źrenicami. Jednak nie ruszył się. Po woli zacząłem podchodzić. Im byłem bliżej tym głośniej smok warczał. Nie przejąłem się tym. Jeżeli Nocna Furia mnie nie zabiła to co może mi zrobić to Widmo? No chyba, że tamta Furia ma coś z łbem... Dziwiło mnie, to że smok nie reagował. Po prostu leżał, warczał i obserwował mnie. Zresztą co sie dziwę.. Kto by bał się takiego chudzielca... Dzielił nas tylko metr. Dopiero wtedy smok wstał. Przybrał pozycję gotową do ataku i patrzył na mnie spode łba. Nie bałem się. Po prostu robiłem tak samo jak w przypadku Furi. Wyciągnąłem ręke. Widmo zawarczało. Spuściłem wzrok. Warkot ustał jednak nie poczułem smoczej skóry pod opuszkami palców. Kątem oka spojrzałem na smoka. Patrzył się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Nie zrobię ci krzywdy... Obiecuję. - szepnąłem spokojnym głosem. Po dłuższej chwili zachęcania Widma udało mi się zdobyć jego zaufanie. Smoczydło długo nie trzymało pyska przy mojej ręce. Odsunął się, jednak nie uciekał. Uważnie lustrował mnie wzrokiem. - Coś ty sobie myślał?! Ten smok mógł cię zabić! - wykrzyknęła Hekia. Zaczęła do mnie podchodzić. Widmo zaczęło warczeć. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i uważnie zaczęła się nam przyglądać. - Mógł, ale nie zabił. - odpowiedziałem. - Ygh... Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. - odparła zrezygnowana - Od jutra kontynuujemy naukę smoczego. Natomiast dziś spędź czas z smokiem. - odwróciła się i udała się w swoją stronę - Uwaząj... - dodała szeptem za pleców i poszła. Wywróciłem oczami i swój wzrok swkierowałem na smoka. Ten natomiast ciągle mi się przyglądał. - Jeżeli nie chcesz możesz iść. - powiedziałem do smoka. Jego oczy powiększyły się. Był zdziwiony moją propozycją. Po chwili "wzruszył ramionami". Cicho westchnąłem i udałem się w tą samą strone co Hekia. Jak będzie chciał to pójdzie za mną jak nie to trudno. Wychodząc z "lasu" obejrzałem się za siebie. Widmo nie poszło za mną co mnie ucieszyło. Teraz będę miał pretekst, żeby zobaczyć się z Nocną Furią. * Będąc w grocie gada prócz ciemności ujrzałem jakiś kształt. Podszedłem do niego. Kucnąłem przy nim po czym wyprostowałem ręke z zamiarem dotknięcia smoka. Ten jednak szybko otworzył ślepia i warknął. Jak oparzony odskoczyłem do tyłu. Podparłem się rękami, aby nie upaść. Nocna Furia cicho się zaśmiała i wstała. Niepewnie podeszła za mnie. Chciałem odwrócić wzrok, lecz poczułem jak smok popycha mnie do przodu. TBC! Obecnie jestem poddenerwowana... Tyle się uczyłam, żeby dostać test dla czwartokllasistów... A wiecie co było najtrudniejsze w angliku? Zakreślanie! No z 15 minut mi to zajęło... Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem was i zapraszam do wyrażania swojej opini. Ps: A jak Wam poszedł test? :) Zapraszm: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Saphira2002/Kim_są_przyjaciele%3F ' 'Rozdział 14 ''' Kątem oka spojrzałem na Furię. Ta jedynie patrzyła się przed siebie. Smok pomógł mi odzyskać równowagę po czym stanął przede mną. Jego oczy w pełni mówiły, że mogę mu zaufać. Wyciągnąłem ręke przed siebie. W szybkim tępie ją wyprostowałem. Smok niemal od razu przyłożył do niej pysk. Uczucie jakie mnie ogarnęło było niedopisania. Nocna Furia wyczuła moje podekscytowanie. Smok otworzył oczy i odsunął swój pysk, a ja opuściłem ręke. - Czy... Masz jakieś imie? - zapytałem. Smok chwilę się zastanawiał po czym pokrecił głową na nie. - A mogę ci jakieś nadać? - Furia pokręciła niepewnie głową na tak. Chwilę myślałem. Starałem się wyłapać jakieś szczególne cechy charakteru. - Może być... Szczerbatek? - zapytałem niepewnie. Nocna Furia przymrużyła oczy. Na jej pysku pojawił się lekki grymas. Po chwili namyslu smok pokiwał niepewnie głową. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Nocna Furia również. * Do końca dnia siedziałem z Nocną Furią. Ganialiśmy się po całej gocie. Niestety na chwilę musieliśmy przerwać nasze wygłpy. Jeżeli Hekia znajdzie mnie z Nocną Furią to po mnie. Żegnąjąc się z gadem wyszedłem. W głównej grocie na szczęście nie było Heki. Natomiast przy miejscu na ognisko siedziało Widmo Pustyni. Podszedłem do niego. Smok jedynie obserwował mnie. Usiadłem obok niego. Co mnie zdziwiło nawet nie drgnął. Jednak nie przejmowałem sie nim. Moje myśli krążyły jedynie wśród Szczerbatka. Niby Nocna Furia, a przy naszej zabawie zachowuje się delikatnie. Starał się nie zrobić mi krzywdy przy naszej "walce". Może smoki wobec swoich są nieszkodliwe? Moje rozmyślania przerwał głos Heki: - Co tak szybko? Myślałam, że was dopiero rano zobaczę. - zapytała zdziwiona i zasiadła naprzeciwko nas. - Flora, możesz? - zwróciła się do smoczycy, która po chwili zapaliła ognisko. - A tak jakoś wyszło.. - mruknąłem. - Ale z drugiej strony.. To ŚWIETNIE! - krzyknęła. - Możemy kontynouwać naukę języka. - wywróciłem oczami. Do około północy uczyłem się smoczego. Flora wraz z Widmem wymieniali sobie rozbawione spojrzenia. No cóż... Widok człowieka, który próbuje nauczyć się ich języka musi być zabawny. Ale rózwnież byli zdziwieni. Wile z tej lekcji nauczyłem się. Hekia twierdzi, ża w jakimś tam sensie będę mógł "rozmawiać" ze smokami. I jeszcze nawet dziś będę mógł się o tym przekonać. Tak jak ostatnim razem wymknąłem się do groty Szczerbatka z rybą. Smok przywitał mnie... dosyć oficjalnie. Przyszpilił mnie do ziemi i zaczął lizać. Gdy udało mi się jakoś spod niego wyleźć i dałem mu rybę zacząłem rozmowę: - Czemu mi zaufałeś? - zapytałem. Szczerbatek zaczął się zastanawiać. Musiał odpowiednio dobrać słowa, abym go zrozumiał, a do tego całość musi mieć jakiś sens. Po jak dla mnie wieczności po woli zaczął "mówić": - ''Ponieważ miałeś taki łagodny wzrok. Widząc ciebie widziałem samego siebie. '' Co prawda połwy z jego wypowiedzi nie zrozumiałe, ale dobie dopowiedziałem. A po jego wypowiedzi byłem zdziwiony. To samo widzę ja w nim! Czyżby los tak chciał? Nagle Nocna Furia wrzuciła mnie na grzbiet. Odruchowo złapałem się jego szyi i zamknąłem oczy. Poczułem jak morska bryza rozwiewa moje włosy. Jak płaszcz od podmuchu wiatru rozwiewa się. Jednak wcale się nie cieszyłem,. Byłem przestraszony... Pf!... Przestarszony... Przerażony! Szczerbaty leciał z nieziemską prędkoscią. Lęk ogarnął moje ciało. Nie pozwalał mi otworzyć oczu czy puścić się szyi Szczerbatka. '''TBC! Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next jutro. A teraz odsylam do komentowania. :) 'Rozdział 15' Zaufać rozsądkowi czy sercu? Co jeśli popełnię błąd? Jednak trzeba coś wybrać. Coś czego nie pożałuję. Coś dzięki czemu będę szczęśliwy. W życiu będę musiał wiele razy wybrać. Życie ustala własne zasady, ale ja mogę je zmienić. Każdy jest panem swojego losu. On jedynie może nam kłody pod nogi podstawiać. Otworzyłem oczy. Lecieliśmy nad taflą wody, która lekko rozstępywała się przy naszej prędkości. Odbijał się w niej księżyc i gwiazdy... Oraz nasz cień. Ja na Nocnej Furii, na dodatek leciałem. Zimny powiew wiatru wymieszany z nocną bryzą muskał moją twarz. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Oparłem się na szyi Szczerba i wyprostowałem plecy. Wyczułem jak mój smoczy przyjaciel napina mięśnie po czym zwalnia. Wyprostowałem się i z zachwytem obserwowałem krajobraz morski nocą. Po chwili wyczułem jak Szczerb napina mięśnie. Kątem oka spojrzałem na niego. On patrzył na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem na mordce. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Smok wzbił się wyżej. Tutaj wparwdzie było zimniej lecz mi to nie przeszkadzało. Morze z lotu ptaka wyglądało cudownie. Opowiadania Heki nie równały się z rzeczywistością. Dopiero teraz moglem poczuć tą wolność, o której zawsze mówiła. Ale co jej się dziwić? Nie da sie opisać uczuć jakie towarzyszą podczas lotu. To taka jakby mieszanka radości, zachwytu, niedowierzania i wielu więcej. A co muszą czuć maluchy gdy poraz pierwszy wzbiją sie w górę? Przecież to one machają skrzydłami. Moje rozmyślania przerwał cichy warkot Szczerba. Spojrzałem w dół dokładnie gdzie on się patrzył. Moją uwagę przykuły statki jakiegoś nieznanego klanu. Nawet nie miały masztu Jednak statki wyglądały dziwnie znajomo. Spojrzałem na osoby, które wiosłowały. Nie liczyłem ile ich dokłqdnie było. Wiem tylko, że jeden z nich miał metalowe wiadro na głowie. Zaraz... Wiadro na głowie? Jedyny wiking jakiego znam, który nosi na głowie wiadro to, Wiadro. Ale to niemożliwe... Co on niby robiłby na statku obcego klanu? Chyba, że... Moje rozmyślania przerwał Szczerb. Zrobił nagły skręt w lewo przez co omal nie spadłem. Smok podążał za statkami. Było ich całkiem sporo. Jakby szykowali się na jakąś bitwe. Co dziwne zmierzały w kierunku wyspy na, której mieszkam. Przez trzu godziny śledziliśmy statki. Im bliżej były naszej wyspy tym większy stres odczuwałem ja jak i Szczerbaty. Na całe szczęście flota odbiła mocno w prawo. Odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Szczerb czym prędzej poleciał w stronę domu. Szybko przelecieliśmy przez główną sale w, której śpimy i wlecieliśmy do groty Szczerbatego. Zsiadając z niego podziękowałem za lot. Odpowiedział mi jedynie cichym mruknięciem i wzrokiem odprowadził mnie do wyjścia. Stojąc przy wyjściu posłałem mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i udałem się do śpichów. Już miałem się położyć kiedy przerwało mi ciche mruknięcie: - Gdzie byłeś? - mruknęło Widmo. - Ym... Nigdzie. - skłamałem. ''- Czemu kłamiesz? - zapytał. - A nie powiesz Heki? - smok pokręcił przecząco głową. Westchnąłem - Zaprzyjaźniłem sie z Nocną Furią... - szepnąłem - Nie przyznałem się Heki ponieważ nic jej o tym nie mówiłem... A teraz jest za późno... - spuściłem wzrok. - ''Ach, oto ci chodzi... O tym każdy smok wie. Ale nie martw się nie powiemy. - ''dodał widząc mój wzrok. Uśmiechnąłęm sie do niego. - Dzięukuję. - szepnąłem. - ''A teraz idź spać. Chyba, że chcesz aby Hekia się domyśliła. '' Widmo okryło mnie skrzydłem. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Teraz wiem czemu mi zaufał. A pewnie was ciekawi czemu uważam, że jest za późno. No cóż... Nie dosć, że bez jej wiedzy zaprzyjaźniłem się z najgroźnieszym smokiem na archipelagu, a do tego na nim latałem. Boję się jej reakcji na to. Już miałem zamknąć powieki i odejść w krainę snów, lecz przerwał mi spadający kamyk, uderzający w skrzydło smoka. Widmo poderwało się na równe łapy, a ja spojrzałem w górę. Nagle rozległ się huk i plusk spadających skał do wody. Hekia i Flora niemal od razu poderwały się na równe nogi i łapy. ''Co jest?... - ''zapytałem w myślach. Hekia z niepokojem rozglądała sie po całej grocie. Całkiem nagle nastała grobowa cisza. Nikt nie warzył sie jej przerwać. Wszyscy uważnie nasłuchiwali upewniając sie czy, aby na pewno im się to nie śni, bądź przesłyszało. Już Hekia miala sie odezwać, lecz przerwało jej kolejne uderzenie. Kolejne odłamki skały posypały się do morza tonąc w jego odmętach. Wiele smoków wychyliło łby z gort, a nieliczne latały przy suficie. W całej jaskini panował zamęt. Wszędzie dało się słyszeć przerażone piski i skrzeki smków, oraz wściekłe powarkiwania. Niemal wszystko ucichło słysząc rozkazujący, kobiecy głos: - SPOKÓJ! - wrzasnęła Hekia. - Nie możemy popaść w panikę! Oni właśnie tego chcą! A atakując nas popełnili wielki błąd! Nie poddamy się bez walki! - wszystkie smoki naraz ryknęły zwycięsko - Będziemy bronić naszego domu! DO OBRONY!! - po tych słowach wszystkie smoki prócz Widma i Flory wyleciały do obrony. Z zewnątrz dało się słyszeć przerażone krzyki wikingów. Spojrzałem na kuzynkę - Czkawka.. Zakładaj kaptur i uciekaj stąd. - tym razem mówiła niemal szeptem - Nie bedę cię narażać. Widmo zaprowadzi cię do tunelu, którym uciekniecie. - Ale co będzie z tobą?! - krzyknąłem. - Nie mart się. Nic mi nie będzie. - posłała mi sztuczny uśmiech - No zakładaj kaptur i uciekaj. - ponagiła mnie kiwnięciem głowy. Nic nie odpowiedziałem tylko zrobiłem tak jak kazała. Wiedziałem, że z nią nie wygram, a stawianie oporu nic tu nie pomoże. Sztuczno uśmiechnąłem się do niej po czym pobiegłem za smokiem. Wbiegliśmy w jakiś tunel, który był cały porośnętymi lianami i mchem. Będąc u jego końca Widmo nagle skręciło w lewo wpadajc do jakiejść dziury, która wcześnej była przykryta mchem i lianami. Zrobiłem tak samo. Zjechałem po piasku na sam dół, gdzie czekał smok. Już miałem do niego podbiec kiedy góra jaskini zawaliła się. '''TBC! ^+^ Wiem podła jestem. :3 Nie dość, że wczoraj nexta nie dałam to kończę w najepszym momencie. Ale nie wiecie ile to przyjemności sprawia gdy tak podtrzyma sie Was w niepewności. :D Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Dziękuję za cierpliwość. Next jutro. Krytykę przyjmę na klatę i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^' 'Rozdział 16' Prócz ciemności nic nie wiedziałem. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nie czuję jakiegoś cieżaru na sobie. Umarłem?.... Moje rozmyślanie przerwał cichy jęk. Następnie przez kamienie wdarło się trochę światła. Spojrzałem do góry. Widmo podnosiło wielką skałe, która nas przygniatała. Szybko na czworaka podszedłem do skał, które zakrywały wyjście. Nie ma czasu na bawienie się w przekładanie pojedyńczo kamieni. Zacząłem uderzać w nie z buta. Wiedziałem, że nie mam dużo czasu. Widmo nie utrzyma takiego ciężaru. Gdy wykopałem przejście szybko odwróciłem się do smoka. Kiwnąłem głową w jego stronę. Smok przekrzywił się i małymi kroczkami zmierzał w moją stronę. Jego łapy uginały się pod jego, a zarazem ciężarem skały. W jego oczach widziałem wyczerpanie. Nie myśląc zbytnio wstałem i podtrzymałem skałę. Wiedziałem, że jestem słaby, ale zawsze jakoś mogłem zmniejszyć nacisk na smoka. Kurz wpadał mi do oczu, jednak nie przejmowałem się tym. Najważniejsze było to, aby smoczydło dotarło do wyjścia. Gdy jakimś cudem Widmo wyszło na świerze powietrze resztki jaskini zawaliły się. Z daleka dało się słyszeć krzyki bojowe jak i przerażenia wikingów, ryki smoków oraz wypuszczany ogień. Czasami strzelali z katapult w jaskinię. Spojrzałem na smoka. Leżał na ziemi wyczerpany, a plecy miał w krwi. Jego kolce było zmiażdżone, albo powyginane. Rany były również całe w piachu i kurzu. Widmo oddychało ciężko i miało zamknięte oczy. Położyłem ręke na jego mordce i szepnąłem: - Wstawaj... Smok mozolnie otowrzył oko. Spojrzał na mnie z bólem i wyczerpaniem. Serce mi się krajało. Najprawdopodobniej poświęcił swoje życie za moje. Nie, Czkwka... Nie możesz tak myśleć. Przecież może jeszcze przeżyć. Smok spróbował sie podnieść. Łapy mu się zachwiały i upadł. Ponowił próbę jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Każda zakończyła się upadkiem. Ja jedynie mogłem patrzeć. Dobrze wiem, że nie dam rady go unieść, a potem jeszcze nieść. - Nie dam rady... - ''mruknął - ''Uciekaj... Ratuj się. '' ''- ''Ale nie mogę cię tak tu po prostu zostawić... - szepnąłem. - ''Nie dasz rady uratować wszystkich. - ''spojrzałem prosto w jego oczy - ''Nie trać czasu... Jeszcze nie jest za późno na ucieczkę. Wysatrczy, że będziesz biegł prosto.. Przy końcówce wyspy jakiś smok zabierze cię stąd. Nie będę się z nim kłócić. I tak postawi na swoim. Na pożegnanie przytuliłem się do niego, a później wolnym krokiem odszedłem. Gdy już miałem zniknąć za drzewami odwróciłem się. Smok posłał mi pewne siebie spojrzenie i powiedział - Będą z ciebie ludzie. '' Uśmiechnąłem się do niego smutno po czym poviegłem w swoją stronę. Biegłem przed siebie sprawnie omijając wszelakie korzenie i krzaki. Odgłosy walki zaczynały cichnąć. Sumienie gryzło mnie przeraźliwie. Wiem, że źle zorbiłem zostawiając go, ale co miałem zrobić? I tak by został przy swoim... Zatrzymałem się na chwilę. Nagle zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie cicho. To tylko cisza przed burzą. Rozglądałem się uważnie i nasłuchiwałem. Przeczucie mówiło mi, żebym stąd uciekał czym prędzej, lecz ja nie słuchałem. Byłem ciekaw. Ciekaw przyczyny tej ciszy. Przecież ta walka nie mogła się tak nagle skończyć. I dobrze myślałem... Z nieba jakby znikąd zaczęły spadać strzały i wielkie kamienne kule. Dwie takie leciały prosto na mnie. Klnąłem się w myślach za swoją głupotę. Szybko pobiegłem przed siebie. Starałem się unikać strzał. Praktycznie wszystkie rwały czarny materiał, z którego był wykonany płaszcz. Widząc ostatnie drzewa, cieszyłem się w duchu. Już myślałem, że to koniec, lecz nadzieja matką głupich. Jeden z głazów uderzył kilka metrów za mną. Uderzenie wybiło mnie do góry. Wypadłem z lasu i przeturlałem się kilka metrów dalej. Pewnie przeturlałbym się jeszcze dalej, lecz ziemia się zakończyła. Spadłem z klifu. '''TBC! Historia się powtarza, ale myślę, że zbytnie napięcie to to nie wywałało. Przepraszam, że tak krótko, no ale ten tego... Wiadomo. xD Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next jutro, a jak nie to nie wiem kiedy, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Ps: Tak wiem ten rozdział mi nie wyszedł. :/ ' 'Rozdział 17' W tym samym czasie na pobliskiej plaży toczyła się zażarta bitwa. Cała plaża była pokryta trupami, a piasek przesiąknął ich krwią. Wszędzie walałay się wielkie kamienne kule. Pod niektórymi były smoki i wikingowie. Woda zmywała nieliczne ciała i oczyszczała piasek z krwi. Piana morska była wręcz niedopoznania. Zamiast koloru białego miała czerwony. Soczyście czerwony, prawie czarny. Hekia nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom co tam się działo. Ile trzeba mieć w sobie nienawiści, aby posunąć się do czegoś takiego. Nie wspominając o okrzykach wojowników. Były one wypełnione nienawiścią, chęcią mordu. Nocna Furia nie przejmowała się tym co działo się na plaży. Obchodziło ją to co dzieję się z chłopakiem. Instynk mówi jej, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Co z tego, że znają się tak krótko? Przecież zawsze mogą to zmienić. Tylko, żeby to zmienić to muszą żyć. Szczerbatek latał spokojnym tempem nad lasem. Czujnie wpatrywał się w jego głąb. Nie mógł walczyć w tej niewiedzy. Musiał dowiedzieć się czy Czkawce nic nie grozi i czy jest caly i zdrowy. Niestety był zbyt wpatrzony, aby przewidzieć to co może się wydarzyć. Z nikąd zaczęły spadać strzały i kamienne pociski. Nocna Furia nie miała szansy na jakikolwiek unik. Jedna strzała wbiła się w lewą łapę smoka. Zaalarmowany gad spojrzał w górę. Szczerbaty jedynie pisnął po czym oberwał skałą, która leciała w jego stronę. Nocna Furia niemalże od razu straciła przytomność. Gdy Szczerbatek odzyskał przytomność był "lekko" zdziwiony. Jedyne co pamiętał to ból w lewej łapie spowodowany postrzeleniem. Nocna Furia bez otwierania oczu próbowała sobie coś jeszcze przypomnieć. Niestety nadaremne. Zrezygnowany smok otworzył mozolnie oczy. Jedyne co udało mu się zobaczyć to głaz znajdujący się koło niego. Zaskoczony po woli wstał. Czuł się jakby przebiegło po nim stado smoków. Był cały obolały, a zakażona rana na łapie nie pomagała. Gdy Nocna Furia stanęła na łapach zaczęla się rozglądać. Był już zachód słońca, a z plaży nie docierały żadne okrzyki wojenne. Szczerbatek obszedł kamienie o poczłapał chwiejącym krokiem w stronę klifu. Smok stanął na jego krawędzi i zapatrzył się na choryzont. W myślach zadawał sobie miliony pytań. Chciał wiedzieć co stało się z smokami, Czkawką, Hekią, czy są cali i czy wygrali tą bitwe. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy zapach. Zapach Czkawki. Zaniepokojona Furia zaczęla się rozglądać. Woń chłopaka kończyła się troszkę poza klifem. Szczerb bez namysłu skoczył z klifu prosto do lodowatej wody. Smok reozglądając się niespokojnie płynął coraz niżej. Szczerbatek ignorowal ból na całym ciele. Dla niego teraz liczy się życie Czkawki. Nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że chłopak może już nie żyć. Wzrok smoka przykuło załamanie światła, a dokadniej jakiś poruszający się obiekt. Można by było pomyśleć, że to glony, lecz to "coś" miało inny odcień. Jakby czerni. Szczerbatek czym prędzej podpłyną do tego "czegoś". Jego radość była niedoopisania. Tym "czymś" okazał się Czkawka. Jednak jego radość nie trwała zbyt długo. Czarny jak noc smok dostrzegł na ciele chłopaka drżenie. Do tego z tyłu głowy leciała mu krew. Szczerb szybko, a zarazem delikatnie uchwycił bruneta za ręce i wypłynął na powierzchnie. Zdziwił się odległością między nimi, a plażą. Byli dosłownie kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej od niej. Jednak Szczerbatek nie miał zamiaru na nią wpływać. Nie wiedział czy wciąż tam jest wróg, czy nie. Delikatnie wrzucił Czkawkę na grzbiet i udał się w przeciwną stronę od wyspy. Był zbyt słaby, aby płynąć, a tym bardziej, lecieć, lecz prądy morskie powinny zanieść ich do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca. Szczerbatek co jakiś czas delikatnie machał łapami, aby utrzymać się nad powierzchnią wody. W tym samym momencie sprawdzał czy z Czkawką jest wszystko dobrze. Niestety jego stan pogarszał się. Drżał coraz bardziej, a z rany sączyło się coraz wiecej krwi. Oddech bruneta był nierówny i płytki. Jakby podświadomość Czkawki zapominała o oddychaniu. Do tego sporadycznie wykonywał niespokojne ruchy. Nocna Furia nie wie co to może znaczyć, ale chyba nic dobrego. Po pięciu godzinach prądy morskie doprowadziły przyjaciół do mgły. Była ona szara i gęsta. W powietrzu było czuć śmiercią. Mimo to smok uparcie płynął przed siebie. Musiał jak najszybciej wyjść z wody bo inaczej Czkawce grozi śmierć. A do tego uważał to miejsce za bezpieczne ze względu na mgłę. Z tego co zaobserwował przy zachowaniu ludzi, to to że unikają mgły. Zawsze omijali je szerokimi łukami. Dlatego to będzie idealne miejsce. Nocna Furia zwinnie omijała skały. Przy każdym zakręcie sprawdzała, czy aby napewno Czkawka wciąż na nim leży, a przy okazji w jakim stanie się znajduje. Mimo utrudnien dotarli w miarę bezpiecznie na plażę. Pewnie zapytacie czemu w miarę? Szczerbatek otarł się o kilka skał, a przy jednej przygniótł prawą nogę bruneta. Od tamtej pory Szczerbatek był bardziej ostrożny i klnął siebie w myślach za swoją nieuwagę. Mgła uparcie unosiła się nad wyspą nie dając blasku księżyca się przebić. Las był przerażający. Przez mgłę drzewa wydawały się czarne, a ich iglaste końcówki dokańczały robotę. Piasek był koloru szarego z przebłyskiem białego. Niektóre ziarna były koloru czarnego, a jeszcze inne białego. Można było go porównać do startego żwiru. Nocna Furia wchodząc na "piasek" od razu padła. Dopiero teraz odczuła skutki tej podróży. Ale nie teraz czas na odpoczynek. Musi znaleźć jakąś jaskinię oraz drewno na opał. Do tego nie może zostawiać Czkawki samego. Kto wie co tu się czai. Szczerbatek z cichym, a zarazem zdeterminowanym ryknięciem podniósł się. Delikatnie poprawił chłopaka, aby było mu wygodniej po czym ruszył przez siebie. Smok nie okazywął lęku. Nawet go nie czuł. Obecnie był skupiony na tym co ma teraz zrobić. Jeżeli stchórzy chłopak straci kilka sekund bądź nawet i minut. Można by było powiedzieć, że co takie kilka sekund czy minut niby mu zrobi. Niestety dużo... Wiele razy Szczerbatek doświadczył takiej sytuacji. Gdyby zrobił pewną rzecz o tą sekundę, za długo zginąłby. Dlatego musi się śpieszyć. Znalezienie jaskini zajęło smokowi 30 minut. Z szukaniem, a co dopiero transportem drewna było już gorzej. Co prawda byli w głębokim lesie, ale drewno było wilgotne. Więc Szczerbatek przybrał inną taktykę. Szukał przykrytego czymś drewna. Takie raczej nie powinno być wilgotne. Oczywiście... Łatwo powiedzieć trudno zrobić. Mimo to Furia pokornie szukała opału. Nie przejmowała się swoim stanem i nie denerowała się niepowodzeniem. Po kolejnych 30 minutach Szczerbatek miał już wszystko. Rozpalil byle jak ułożone drewno i przysunął do niego Czkawkę. Zatroskany położył się koło niego i uważnie go obserwował. Dopóki brunet nie przestanie drżeć on nie zaśnie. Przecież zawsze "coś" może wejść do jaskini i zabić Czkawkę gdy ten będzie spał. Lecz on również potrzebuje snu. Jeżeli będzie czuwał niewiadomo ile to nie będzie miał siły na obronę swojego przyjaciela. I to nazywa się sytuacja bez wyjścia. Rozmyślania Szczerbatka przerwał cichy jęk. Smok błyskawicznie oprzytomniał i spojrzał na bruneta. Ten leżał jak leżał. Mimo to Szczerbaty wbił w niego wzrok. Przypomniał sobie jak podszedł do Czkawki i otuli skrzydłem. Właśnie wtedy nastolatkowi podrosła temperatura. Szczerbatek szybko przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka skrzydłem. Wzdrygnął się gdy poczuł zimne i wilgotne ciało bruneta. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio i tak dla pewności otulił chłopaka łapami. Teraz miał pewność, że Czkawce nic nie grozi. Właśnie z tym uczuciem mógł bezkarnie zasnąć. Właśnie gdy czuł bliskość swojego pierwszego w życiu przyjaciela. TBC! O matko.... Wreszcie udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział! Ale należy Wam się. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś nadrobiłam ten tydzień bez nextów. :) Następny będzie najprawdopodobniej w piatek. Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Krytykę przyjmę na klatę! A teraz odsyłam do wyrażania swojej opini. :) Ps: Niechaj tradycji stanie się zadość! Kolejny next o późnej godzinie. XD ' 'Rozdział 18 Szczerbatek nagle uniósł głowę. Obudził go brak Czkawki. Zdezorientowany zaczął rozglądać się po jaskini. Mimo dobrego wzroku w tych ciemnościach mało co widział. Po dłuższej chwili dostrzeł ogon. Później głowę, a z jej paszczy coś spływało. Po chwili to "coś" opuściło łeb. Szczerbaty wyraźnie słyszał jak to owe "coś" wyrywa mięso, a później je zjada. Czarnego smoka zalała krew. Jego umysł opanowała niepomhamowana żądza rozlewu krwi. Furia wstała. Szykowała pocisk, który był dokładnie wymierzony w ciało "cosia". Szczerbatek stojąc na łapach wypuiścił śmiercionośny pocisk plazmy. Trafił w tył smoka rozrywając go. Krew rozbryzgła się na wszystkie strony. Z martwego ciała "cosia" wyleciały flaki i jakieś narządy. Szczerbatek widział wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Mógł wszystkiemu doskonale się przyjżeć. Nacieszyć się udaną zemstą. Z jego nozdrzy zaczął wylatywać niebieski dym. Źrenice były wielkości nitki. Z lekko otworzonej paszy również wylatywał niebieski dym. Szczerbatek już nie panował nad swoimi ruchami. Prowadził go instynkt, który nakazywał jak największego rozlewu krwi. Było mu mało. Szczerbatek rzucił się na martwe ciało i zaczął je rozrywać. Jeszcze wiecej krwi wylało się na ziemie, a nawet na ścianę jaskini. Pysk Furi był wypełniony krwią. Szczerbatek mógł doskonale wyczuć jej smak. Jej słodki smak. Dopiero po dosłownym zlikwidowaniu zwłok źrenice Szczerbatka wróciły do normy. Z paszczy i nozdrzy przestał unosić się dym. Nie przejmowało go porozrywane na szczątki ciało. Obchodził go Czkawka. Smok nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli iż on już nie żyje. Po woli podszedł do ciała chłopaka. Przyłożył pysk do ziemi i szturchnął głowę nastolatka skomląc. Widząc iż szturchanie nic nie daje Szczerbaty polizał polik Czkawki. Nic. Furia nie mając już pomysłów ułożyła się koło niego i okryła skrzydłem... *** Nocna Furia błyskawicznie podniosła łeb. Ze zdziwieniem rozglądała się po jaskini. Nigdzie nie było śladów walki. O ile to można było nazwać walką... Szczerbatek dla upewnienia przycisnął do siebie łapy. Doskonale czuł każdą kończynę Czkawki. Rozradowany smok odchylił skrzydło. Cera Czkawki nabrała kolorów. Do tego chłopak nie drżał z zimna. Z jego rany na tyle głowy nie ciekła już krew. Jedynie na włosach została zaschnięta krew. Szczerbatek delikatnie wstał. Od razu przeskoczył chłopaka i zaczął przyglądać się jego prawej nodze. Nie wyglądała na zmiażdżoną. Szczerbaty ponownie podpalił stos drewna. Delikatnie przysunął do niego Czkawkę. Upewniwszy się iź nastolatek się nie zapali i nie jest za daleko od ognia smok wyszedł. Smok korzystając z dużego okrągłego kamienia obok roty zasłonił ją. Teraz ma pewność, że Czkawka jest bezpieczny. Smok powolnym krokiem udał się w stronę morza. Musi złowić ryby i zrobić zapasy. Woli jak najdłużej być w grocie. Tam ma pewność, że jego przyjacielowi nic się nie stanie. Nocna Furia stanęła przy wodzie. Mimo iż dookoła jest mgła mogła dotrzec swoje odbicie. Myślami wróciła do snu. Czy to był naprawdę on? Czy ten sen miał jakieś większe znaczenie? Czy miał za zadanie pokazać przyszłość? Na to jak i inne pytania nie ma odpowiedzi. Pozostaje tylko czekać... *** Szczerbatek z pyskiem wypełnionym rybami kierował się do jaskini. Był ciekaw czy Czkawka już się obudził. Oby nie zrobił nic głupiego ''- przemknęło przez myśl czarnemu gadowi. Ale... Przecież co on może zrobić? Z jego posturą nie przesunie głazu... ''Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty - ''wytłumaczuł się w myślach. '''TBC! Ja przepraszam, że nexta nie było, ale nadrobię. Next będzie jakoś do 24 (tradycja). Oraz przepraszam za tą scenę! Ale mam wytłumaczenie! W wieku 7 lat obejrzałam CAŁEGO "Residenta evila"(ahh mój angielski XD) A w wieku 6 lat oglądałam dinozaury jak rozrywają ludzi... To były piękne czasy! (jestem nienormalna... Do psychiatryka ze mną!) Za orto i literówki przepraszam! A teraz odsyłam do KRYTYKI! (macie zakaz chwalenia mnie! nie zwracajcie uwagi na moją narrację.)' A teraz dla ciekawskich... Przyjaźnie XXI wieku!: "Kol- A teraz skręć w lewo." "Ja- Nie, wiesz! Pojadę prosto na ulice, prosto pod auto!" "Kol- TAAAK!" Ładnie sobie życzymy. XD 'Rozdział 19' Szczerbatek odslaniając wejście do jaskini, bez większego przekonania spojrzał na chłopaka. Z ciężkim westchnięciem zasłonił wejście. Wypluł ryby w jakimś kącie i ciężko opadł obok Czkawki. Co zrobić aby już się obudził? Przecież równie dobrze może już umierać! Czarny smok potrząsnął łbem odganiając tą okrutną myśl. Przecież on nie może umrzeć. Przynajmniej nie w taki sposób... Nocna Furia kątem oka spojrzała na bladego nastolatka. Szczerbaty przysunął go do siebie. Jego ciało znów było zimne. Szczerb nie wiedział już co robić. Przecież z takimi nagłymi spadkami temperatury nie ma szans na przeżycie. Teraz jedynie pozostaje czekać... Może los okaże się łaskawy. *** Dopiero po dwóch dniach temperatura ciała Czkawki przestała spadać. Chłopak przybrał rumieńców i co jakiś czas niespokojnie przekecał się na drugi bok. To dawało nowe nadzieje Szczerbatkowi. Każdy nawet ten najmniejszy ruch Czkawki dawał mu nowe nadzieje. Przez te dwa dni Szczerbatek czuł jakieś dziwne, dotąd nieznane mu uczycie. Zapragnął dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o nastolatku. Do tego każdego wieczoru siedząc przy nim czuł... Sam nie wie co... Po prostu pragnął jego towarzytwa. Chciał wraz z nim wybrać się na wspólny lot. Chciał być przy nim do końca swojego życia. Nawet oddałby za niego życie. Nocna Furia właśnie będąc obok Czkawki czuła się wolna. Czuła, że żyje. Że wszystko co niegdyś było nie do zdobycia może teraz zdobyć. Tylko on musi być obok. Szczerbatek był zdziwiony tym ile radości sprawia mu opieka nad chłopakiem. Czuł, że jest za niego odpowiedzialny. Po prostu przywiązał się do niego. Nigdy nie czuł aż takiej więzi do innego stworzenia. Pomiot burzy już miał zasnąć kiedy poczuł nagły i niespokojny ruch. Szybko odsłonił skrzydło i rozłożył łapy. Po chwili spod skrzydła smoka wyturlał się wpółprzytomny Czkawka. *** Mozolnie otworzyłem oczy. Czarny świat od razu zaczął wirować. Czułem jak coś krępuje moje nogi i ręce. Co się stało i gdzie ja jestem?! Szybko poruszyłem rękami i nogami. Po chwili coś co mnie osłaniało uniosło się do góry. Następnie poczułem jak uścisk na moich nogach i rękach zwalnia się. Szybko przeturlałem się na bok lądując na łokaciach. Potrząsnąłem głową próbując zatrzymać świat. Oczywiście nadaremne. Gdy jakimś cudem świat przestał wirować spojrzałem na lewo. Znajdowało się tam ognisko i jakiś głaz, który zasłaniał przejście. Następnie po woli przechyliłem głowę w prawo. Zdębiałem. Znajdował się tam czarny jak noc smok o zielonożółtych oczach. Co dziwnego wydawał się dziwnie znajomy... Coś mi mówiło, że już go znam. Spojrzałem prosto w oczy gada. Widziałem w nich niepokój. Odwróciłem na chwilę wzrok i spróbowałem z czymś sobie go skojarzyć. Z marnym rezultatem znów przeniosłem wzrok na smoka. Widząc w jego oczach smutek lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Czarny smok widząc to odwzajemnił uśmiech. Szczerbaty uśmiech... - Szczerbatek - szepnąłem cicho. Nocna Furia słysząc to od razu rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła lizać. Jej lepki język łaskotał mnie. Śmiałem się razem z nim. Gdy smokowi znudziło się lizanie mnie przestał. Ciagle stał nade mną i się uśmiechał. W jego oczach błyskały iskierki radości. Podrapałem go po głowie. Nocna Furia przesuwała pysk jak najbliżej niej pomrukując radośnie. Zaśmiałem się cicho widząc głupkowate miny Szczerbatka. TBC! Mimo braku weny i chęci myślę, że next się podoba. Nie jest on jakiś super, ale trochę wyszłam z wprawy... No cóż takie życie. No i sama jestem sobie tego winna. A i mam pytanie... Czy ktoś z Was wie jak ustawić muzyczkę? Wreszcie wiem jaką chcę tylko nie wiem jak wstawić. xD Za orto i literówki strasznie przepraszam! Next może jeszcze dziś, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. :) ' 'Rozdział 20 Oderwałem ręke od mordki Szczerba. Smok od razu przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Po chwili patrząc pod łapy zszedł ze mne. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i podrapałem Mordkę pod brodą. Smok wywalił język na wierzch. Zaśmiałem się równocześnie przestając drapać gada po brodzie. Swój wzrok przeniosłem na wyjście z jaskini. Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytałem nawet nie patrząc na mojego rozmówcę. - Na takiej jednej wyspie.... - ''odpowiedział bez przekonania. Lekko kiwnąłem głową. Co w ogóle się stało? Jedyne co pamiętam to spadajace głazy i strzały... Chociaż... Ważne jest to, że żyję. - Jak myślisz... Czy oni żyją? - zapytałem bez przekonania Furię. Smok owinął się wokół mnie. Niepewnie oparłem się o jego skrzydło i spojrzałem prosto w oczy. Widziałem w nich rezygnację, niepewność i smutek. Jedno spojrzenie wyjaśnia więcej niż tysiąc słów... Z ciężkim westchnięciem odwróciłem wzrok. Może gdybym jakoś inaczej postąpił... Może gdybym został z nimi to byśmy wygrali... Chociaż... Co taki mizerny chłopak może zrobić. No może gdyby wojownicy umarli by ze śmiechu... Moje rozmyślania przerwało szturchnięcie. Zrezygnowany spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. Tym razem w jego oczach mogłem dostrzec podirytowanie. - ''Zobaczysz jeszcze ich WSZYSTKICH pomścimy. - ''pokiwałem głową i odwróciłem wzrok. Nie ma to jak "pocieszenie" od przyjaciela. Zawsze pomaga... Swój wzrok znów podniosłem na skałę. Nie wiem czemu, ale coś każe mi tam iść. Szybko wstałem ignorując lekkie zawroty głowy. Za sobą słyszałem wnerwione pomruki Szczerbatka. Ignorowałem go. Z lekkim bólem schyliłem się do badyla. Szybkim ruchem wetknąłem go między wyjście, a skałę. Następnie naskoczyłem na niego. Głaz zaczął stopniowo się staczać, a mój "otwieracz" połamał się na pół. Popchnąłem skałę i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Kątem oka widziałem oniemiałego Szczerbatka. Wszędzie była gęsta szara mgła. Ciężko było odróżnić drzewa od skał. Gdzie ten gad mnie wyniósł?! Nagle coś złapało mnie za nogę. Następnie zacząłem się wznosić. Bez namysłu podniosłem głowę i krzyknąłem: - Szczerbatek, to nie jest śmieszne! Masz postawić mnie na ziemi! Zdębiałem. To nie Szczerbatek mnie zabrał. To był wielki czteroskrzydły smok. Na całe szczęście nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na mój krzyk. Szybko zacząłem szukać mojego sztyletu. Jak na złość nie miałem go. Pewnie wypadł kiedy latałem ze Szczerbatkiem... Postanowiłem improwizować. Szybko złapałem za szpony smoka. Próbowałem jakoś je rozluźnić. Oczywiście jak zawsze z marnym skutkiem. Zrezygnowany puściłem pazury smoka i zawisłem głową w dół. Teraz to pozostaje czekać na Szczerba. Po około 25 minutach czteroskrzydły smok przy ziemi rzucił mną. Nawet nie zdąrzyłem pomyśleć, a już byłem przygnieciony przez jego łapę. '''TBC! Tak, wiem ten next jest wyjątkowo nieudany... Ale zawsze mam jakieś chęci... A teraz takie pytanko (rozkaz): Może byście skrytykowali to opko? Bo jak mnie chwalicie to nigdy nie będę lepiej pisać. Najbardziej przydałyby się rady co do narracji. Szczerze to nigdy nie wiem jak za to się zabrać. Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next już raczej jutro, ale może uda mi się jeszcze dziś coś wystukać. A teraz odsyłam do krytyki! Nie szczędźcie mnie!' 'Rozdział 21' Smok lekko przybliżył do mnie łeb i obwąchał mnie. Następnie odsunął swoją wielką głowę i zmniejszył na mnie nacisk. Patrzyliśmy sobie proto w oczy. Widziałem w nich lekki strach i... Wybór. Smok rozłożył ogromne skrzydła i zacisnął szpony. Już miał się unieść gdy coś rzuciło się na niego. Gigant został odepchnięty na kilka metrów dalej ode mnie. Szybko przekręciłem się i usiadłem. Moim oczom ukazał się Szczerbatek i tamten smok. Chodzili w kółko i powarkiwali na siebie. Pierwszy zaatakował czteroskrzydły. Wyrwał się z szponami na głowę Szczerbatka. Ten natomiast sprawnie odskoczył w tył. Wzbił się w górę i wbił pazury w grzbiet swojego przeciwnika. Gigant ryknął przeciągle i przewrócił się na grzbiet. Furia w ostatnim momencie odskoczyła. Smok szybko doskoczył do mnie i zakrył skrzydłami. Nocna Furia ryknęła wściekle. Na pazurach mojego przyjaciela dostrzegłem krew tamtego. Nagle Szczerbaty wzbił się w powietrze. Widziałem jak zderza się z tym wielkim. Szybko się podniosłem i znów spojrzałem w górę. Smoki spadały, ale mimo to wciąż walczyły. Przy koronach drzew znów wzniosły się w powietrze. Szczerbatek zaczął ładować pocisk. Nawet tu był wyraźnie słyszalny. Nocna Furia wypuściła pocisk plazmy, ale w tym samym momencie czteroskrzydły smok zionął jakby "tornadem ognia". Pociski zdeżyly się ze sobą. "Tornado" wielkoluda zmieniło się w zwykłe płomyki. Opadły one na drzewa i trawę, która po chwili zapaliła się. Ogień niemal od razu zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać odganiając mgłę. Smoki nie zwróciły na to uwagi tylko ciągle walczyły. Z lasu zaczęły wylatywać nieznane mi gatunki. Ich wielkie skrzydła szybko młóciły powietrze. "Przeganiały" ogień w moją stronę. Nagle jakiś płomyk odłączył się od ognia. Zaczął wirować dzięki czemu powiększał się. Gdy był już ogromny zaczął palić wsyztsko co na jego drodze. Jakby znikąd pojawił się ogromny wiatr. Na dole panował chaos. Wszystkie smoki zaczęły uciekać. Nagle ogromne tornado było niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Już miałem rzucić się do ucieczki gdy coś złapało mnie za ręce. Następnie wrzuciło mnie na grzbiet i wzbiło się w górę. Dołączyliśmy do smoków, które krążyły w panice nad wyspą. Wielkie skrzydła gadów rozganiały mgłę pozwalając zobaczyć co dzieje się na dole. Wszędzie był ogień. Zwierzęta, które nie mogły latać zostawały spalane żywcem. Prawie cały las stanął w płomieniach. A na środku tego wsyztskiego znajdowało się "ogniste tornado". - Musimy jakoś ugasić pożar... - mówiłem do siebie szeptem - Tylko jak? Odruchowo spojrzałem na morze. Moją uwagę przykuły okręty stojące przy plaży. Poklepałem Szczerbatka i wskazałem na okręty. Nocna Furia mruknęła coś po czym ryknęła na całe gardło. Wszystkie smoki spojrzały na nas, a Szczerb jedynie ruchem łba wskazał na plażę. Uradowane smoki mruknęły przyjaźnie i poleciały na plażę. My razem z nimi. Szczerbatek szybko złapał statek i poczekał na resztę. Za koniec statku złapał czteroskrzydły. Początek złapał nieznany mi smok. Miał on wielkie skrzydła i był koloru białeg. Na końcu ogona miał coś na styl kryształu, tak samo na łapach i szyi. Dwa palce u każdej z łap. Wszystko prócz koloru ciała miał ciemno niebieskie. Za maszt złapał taki sam smok tylko koloru jasnej zieleni. Szczerbatek ryknął krótko i wznieśliśmy statek do góry. Skierowaliśmy się do strony morza i zanurzyliśmy okręt. Po chwili wyciągnęliśmy go. Mimo wielkich skrzydeł smoki miały problem z uniesieniem go. Pogłaskałem Furię po szyji dla otuchy. Szczerbaty mruknął zadowolony i zamachnął mocniej skrzydłami. Podlecieliśmy do wyspy i lekko przechyliliśmy pokład. Woda zaczęła się z niego wylewać gasząc pożar. Smoki bez przerwy machały skrzydłami aby ugasić jak najwięcej miejsca. Gdy woda się skończyła polecieliśmy do morza aby znów napełnić okręt. Gdy wszystko było ugaszone zostało tylko tornado. Trzeba się go pozbyć jak najszybciej bo inaczej z tej wyspy nic nie zostanie. Tylko pytanie jak? Spoglądałem na wyspę szukajc jakiegoś sposobu na bezpieczne pozbycie się żywiołu. Moj wzrok przykuło skrzydło Szczerbatka. Jeżeli skrzydła smoków wywołały tornado to mogły by się go pozbyć zaganiając do morza. Pochyliłem się do ucha Szczerbatka i powiedziałem swój plan: - Powiedz smokom aby zagoniły tornado do wody. Furia jedynie mruknęła zaskoczona i przekazała mój plan smokom. Wszystkie popatrzyły na siebie niepewnie po czym uradowane przytaknęły. Podlecieliśmy do tornada największym łukiem jakim się dało. Wszystkie smoki wystawiły skrzydła pionowo do tornada i ostatkiem sił zaczęły nimi machać. Widząc, że mój plan nie działa smoki zrobiły łuk. Tornado po woli zbliżało się do wody. Dzięki mokrej ziemi zmniejszało się. Po kilku minutach tornado zniknęło w wodzie. Wykończone smoki opadły na ziemię. Szczerb również. Zeskoczyłem z niego i podrapałem po mordce. Zadowolony wywalił język. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Szybko go schował i patrzył się zdziwiony na coś za mną. Odwróciłem się o stanęłem koło niego. Z tłumu smoków wyszedł czteroskrzydły. Chwilę się na nas patrzył po czym... Ukłonił. Smoki po kolei ukłaniały się. Kątem oka spojrzałem na Szczerbatego. Był tak samo zdziwiony jak ja. TBC! "No i! Znów bijatyka no! Znów bijatyka no! Bijatyka cały dzień! I porąbany dzień! I porąbany łeb! Razem bracia aż po zmierzch!" - Przyznać się kto zna?! :3 Mam nadzieję, że ten next da się jakoś czytać... Wiem, że zrobiłam zamieszanie, ale ja nie umiem pisać! -.- Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem Was, a teraz odsyłam do komentowania! ^+^ Ps: Dlaczego moja koleżanka ma piosenkę o swoich urodzinach, a ja nie?! :C (ta koleżanka co znam 9 lat) 'Rozdział 22' Smoki żwawo podniosły łby. Wszystkie skierowały swój wzrok na Szczerbatka. Ten natomiast stał jak wryty z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jednak stado skrzydlatych gadów się tym nie przejęło. Pomarańczowy smok wyszedł jeszcze bardziej na przód. Stanął naprzeciw Furii, a po chwili mruknął przepraszającym tonem i schylił lekko łeb. Szczerbaty od razu się otrząsnął. Spojrzał na smoka po czym kłapnął pyskiem. Czteroskrzydły gad podniósł łeb i mruknął wdzięcznie. Wielki gad odwrócił się do reszty smoków. Ryknął w niebo, a one zrobiły to samo. Później wszystkie gady wybiły się i wzleciały ponad chmury. Właśnie... Ogień przegonił megłę, a zamiast jej pojawiły się puszyste chmury. Spojrzalem na Szczerba. Ten z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył w chmury. Gdy poczuł na sobie mój wzrok od razu na mnie spojrzał. Lekki uśmieszek zniknął z jego pyska. W oczach widziałem podirytowanie oraz znudzenie. No i może lekkie rozbawienie. Nocna Furia odwróciła się do mnie plecami i strzeliła "wodzowskiego focha". Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem i zwróciłem do smoka: - No co? Pan Nocna Furia strzela focha? - zapytałem. Smok jedynie burknął i przechylił łeb. - Nie gniewaj się już panie wielki, czarny gadzie. Szczerb od razu zareagował. Spojrzał na mnie gniewnie i się podniósł. Nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Już chciałem do niego podejść kiedy nagle poczułem impuls w nogach. Nawet nie zdążyłem pomyśleć, a schyliłem się przed ogonem Szczerbatego, który przeleciał nade mną. Gdy Furia opuściła ogon podniosłem się. Najpierw spojrzałem na ogon smoka, a później na niego. Stał z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, zwężonymi źrenicami i otwartym pyskiem. Smok szybko się otrząsnął o podejrzliwie spoglądał na mnie i ogon. Nagle poczułem kolejny impuls. Coś kazało mi podskoczyć. Zrobiłem tak. Pode mną przeleciał znów ogon Mordki. Po kilku minutach tej całej "zabawy" Nocna Furia zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem. Co jakiś czas smok potrząsał głową lub "wypuszczał" dym z nozdrzy. Znudzony usiadłem na trawie i przyglądałem się poczynaniom Furii. Co jakiś czas udawało mi się wyłapywać sowa z jego pomruków. Ewidentnie smok nie wiedział jakim cudem uniknąłem ciosu ogonem. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Gothi - szamanka - mówiła mi, że czasem u ludzi pojawiają się takie impulsy. Mają one za zadanie pomóc nam uniknąć jakiegoś wypadku. Niestety jak to ona stwierdziła u mnie prawie ich nie ma. Może się pomyliła? * Wybuchnąłem śmiechem widząc jak Szczerbatek uderza łbem o drzewo. - Szczeb! Zostaw to drzewo! Jeszcze w głowie ci się poprzewraca! - krzyknąłem ocierając łzy. Szczerbatek odskoczył od drzewa. Wybił się tak niefortunnie, że zarył łbem w ziemię. Zaśmiałem się widząxc go jak leci z mordką w ziemi. Gdy już się zatrzymał wstał i otrzepał z ziemi i trawy. Do tego jeszcze wypluł ziemię z trawą. Ostatni raz się zaśmiałem i podszedłem do niego. Podrapałem smoka po głowie po czym razem udaliśmy się do jaskini. TBC! " Follow me through the night. We are sisters of the light." - może ktoś to zna? Szczerze to mnie zawiedliście... Jak MOŻNA NIE ZNAĆ szanty 24 lutego?! JAK?! My się tego na pamięć uczyliśmy w 2 czy tam 3 klasie! A teraz wracając do opka... Chyba je zawieszę lub ograniczę ilość nextów do 1 -2 tygodniowo... Czemu? 1. Spadła aktywność. 2. Nie mam czasu. Co prawda teraz już z matmy cały materiał przerobiliśmy i nic nam pani nie zadaje, ale... Nasza szkoła zorganizowała konkurs na 1 czerwca. Wszystkie klasy mają stworzyć układ taneczny i go zatańczyć. No i ja się zgodziłam tańczyć i teraz muszę ćwiczyć. Do tego dochodzi jazda konna, gitara, jakieś wycieczki na malinkę czy gdzieś. (rowerem trasa kilka km) No i ostatnio cierpię na brak weny... Oczywiście do opka bo do rysowania to pełno! -.- Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem Was, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. ' 'Rozdział 23 Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem dotarliśmy do jaskini. Furia trochę zwolniła kroku i przestała pomrukiwać. Gdy wszedłem do środka niemalże od razu usłuszałem przesuwany głaz. Odruchowo odwróciłem się na pięcie. Moim oczom ukazał się Szczerbaty, który zasłaniaj wejście do groty. Furia zostawiła kawałek wejścia odłonięty i przez niego wskoczyła. Dosuwając głaz smok zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Otarł się o moje ciało, a później podszedł do kątu jaskini. Widziałem jak schyla się po coś. Zaraz po tym widziałem jak Mordka popycha ryby w moją stronę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i wziąłem z tego stosu patyk i rybę. * Gdy już skończyliśmy jeść Szczerbatek postanowił pobawić się w "zabawę", którą nazwałem :zrozum smoka:. Bądź jak kto woli "zrozum gada". Polega ona na tym, że wredny gad mówi coś do mnie i ja mam to zrozumieć. Oczywiście gadzisko nie szczędziło sobie skomplikowanych pomruków, które się ze sobą zlewały. Zdecydowanie uderzył się w głowę o jeden raz za dużo... Biedne drzewo - zaśmiałem się w myślach. Po około godzinie obydwoje mieliśmy już dosyć. Nocna Furia przerzuciła się na drugi bok i rozłożyła skrzydła. Spojrzałem niepewnie na niego, a on jedynie mruknął przeciągle patrząc się na mnie. Z lekkim uśmiechem podszedłem do smoka. Usiadłem przy nim po czym Mordka położył mnie łapą i przysunął do siebie następnie okrywając skrzydłem. Smok od razu zaczął przyjaźnie mruczeć. - Dziękuję... - szepnąłem do smoka, a pochwili namysłu dodałem - dobranoc. - Dobranoc. -''odpowiedział zadowolony. *** Wisiałem w powietrzu. Dookoła mnie panował jedynie mrok. Nagle przedemną rozbłysnęło niebieskie światło. Z niego wyłoniła się piękna dziewczyna, która pochwyciła mnie za rękę i wciągnęła do tego światła. Moim oczom ukazał się piekny las o niebieskiej poświacie. Dokładnie takiej samej jaką miała dziewczyna. Na drzewach wisiały białe święcące kulki, które odbijały się w jeziorze. Jego woda była przezroczysta doskonale mogłem dostrzec szare kamienie na jego dnie. Nie interesowałem się już dalej tym terenem. Wzrokiem chciałem odszukać niebieskiej dziewczyny. Stała ona za mną. Gdy nasz wzrok się spotkał dziewczyna odezwała się: - Witaj, Czkawka. - powiedziała to głosem pełnym melodi i mądrości. - Em... Witaj... Ską mnie znasz? Kim jesteś? - od razu zacząłem się jej wypytywać. - Nazywam się Isleen (czytamy tak jak piszemy) i jestem kimś w rodzaju... Twojego stróża. - dodała po chwili namysłu. - Jak to "stróżem"? - zapytałem zakłopotany. - Może źle to ujęłam. - powiedziała również zakłopotana - Jestem "boginią", która ma za zadanie opiekować się duszami. - To co ja tu robię? - Zainspirowałeś mi tym iż zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Nocną Furią. Pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt tego nie dokonał? - pokiwałem głową na "tak" - Właśnie dlatego postanowiła być twoim "głosem przeodnim" - widząc niezrozumienie na mojej twarzy kontynuowała dalej - Pamiętasz może te dziwne impulsy gdy Furia chciała uderzyć ciebie ogonem? - znów pokiwałem głową - To byłam ja. Będę pomagała ci gdy będziesz w potrzebie. - A czy Szczerbatek też ma taki "głos przewodni"? - zapytałem. - Tak. Jak już mówiłam: będziemy wam pomagać. Cos jeszcze? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona. - Tak. Czy mogę znać imie "głosu przewodniego" Szczerbatka? Czy znów się spotkamy? - Narazie nie możesz. Nie pytaj dlaczego... Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. To już zależy tylko od ciebie.... '''TBC! Tak wiem... Znó długo mnie nie było i next nie jest długi... Niestety, ale wyszłam już z wprawy. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że z czasem to się poprawie. :) Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next może pojawi się jutro, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^' 'Rozdział 24' Gdy się obudziłem o dziwo pamiętałem każde słowo Isleen. Dziwiło mnie to ponieważ nigdy nie pamiętam moich snów. Chyba, że to nie był sen... Bez dłuższych rozmyślań postanowiłem się podnieść. Delikatnie zsunąłem z siebie łapy Szczerbatka i wyturlałem się spod jego skrzydła. Przeciągnąłem się po czym wzrokiem omiotłem jaskinię. Moim oczom nie rzuciło się nic szczególnego prócz wypalonego ogniska. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę Szczerbatka. Smok ani drgnął, a na jego mordce widniał grymas. Na kucka podszedłem do niego i dotknąłem jego pysku. Był rozpalony. Zdziwiony omiotłem spojrzeniem całe ciało smoczydła. Moją uwagę przykuła lewa przednia łapa smoka. Wydawała się być większa od drugiej. Przysunąłem się do łapy i zacząłem ją sprawdzać. Nic nie dostrzegłem, ale dla pewności zacząłem przejeżdżać ręką po łuskach gada. Przez dłuższy czas nic nie wyczułem. Dopiero gdy moja ręka znalazła się na krańcu łapy wyczułem ranę. Zmieniłem pozycję aby przyjrzeć. się jej. Mimo iż nie znam się na ranach, a tym bardziej ich leczeniu mogłem stwierdzić iż jest to rana po strzale. Była troszkę zaropiała. Zrezygnowany oparłem się o zwiotczałe ciało Szczerbatka. Do rany wdało się zakażenie, a ja nie wiedziałem co robić. Nie wiem jakich powinienem użyć ziół, a nawet gdybym wiedział to nie mam jak odsunąć głazu. Wszystkie grubsze patyki były spalone. Tak samo jak wszelaka roślinność... Nagle poczułem się beznadziejnie. Wszystkie siły mnie opuściły, a została tylko gorycz. Czułem narastającą pustkę. Opuściły mnie wszystkie nadzieje. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czułem. Westchnąłem ciężko i przekeciłem głowę w stronę mordki Szczerbatka. Podszedłem do niego i pogłaskałem po głowie. Widziałem jak z grymasu jego wyraz zmienia się w nikły uśmiech. Z wrażenia szeroko otworzyłem oczy. Później kątem oka spojrzałem na głaz. Zawsze jakaś nadzieja jest. Wyprostowałem się i zacząłem szukać jakiegoś badyla. Niestety, żadnego nie znalazłem. Zrezygnowany podszedłem głazu. Przesunięcie go rękami od razu odpada. Może gdybym uderzył z nogi... Zawsze warto spróbować. Zebrałem się w sobie po czym z całej siły uderzyłem w kamień. Co prawda nie zwolnił on przejścia, ale słyszałem jak kamienie zsuwają się spod niego. Pełen nowych nadziei uderzyłem raz, drugi, trzeci. Po jakimś czasie zdenerwowany uderzyłem w głaz z bara. Niemal nie straciłem równowagi gdy głaz zaczął spadać. - Tak. - szepnąłem do siebie gdy odzyskałem równowagę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wybiegłem z jaskini i pobiegłem do nie spalonej części lasu. Nie zwracałem uwagi na smoki, kamienie itp. Po prostu biegłem przed siebie. Gdy wreszcie znalazłem jakieś zioła zatrzymałem się. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek o nich. Dopiero po dłuższym namyśle kucnąłem przy pięknych czerownych kwiatach. Miały one liście długie i szpiczaste. Jednak nie mogłem dać się zwieść urodzie tych kwiatów. Hekia zawsze mi to powtarzała. Nie potrafiłem ich sobie skojarzyć. Byłem w domku Gothi nie raz i ona takich nie miała. Szybko wyprostowałem się i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie zwracałem większej uwagi na pomruki smoków jednak wciąż byłem czujny. Nigdy nie wiadomo co planują te gady. Po kilku godzinach poszukiwania znalazłem odpowiednie zioło. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Jest nim dosyć długi zielony liść. Pokryty jest lekkim meszkiem koloru białego. Na króciutkiej łodydze znajdują się drobne kolce. Są blisko siebie rozmieszczone. Nie kłują tak jak większość kolcy, ale są giętkie. I to właśnie one są lecznicze. Pamiętam jak Gothi starła takie na proch i wymieszała z wodą. Po drodze znalazłem jakieś dwa kamienie, które miały coś na kształt miseczki. Do jednego włożyłem garść liści, a do drugiego wlałem wodę. Wracając modliłem się aby te zioła działały tak samo jak w przypadku ludzi. Wchodząc do jaskini zabrałem ze sobą patyk, który znajdował się przy wejśćiu. Nie interesowało mnie to jakim cudem on się tam znalazł. Interesowało mnie to co muszę teraz zrobić. Położyłem wszystkie zebrane rzeczy koło łapy Szczerbatego. Od razu zabrałem się za rozdzielanie igiełek od łodygi. Następnie zmieliłem ja na proch i dodałem wodę. Całość przybrała kolor biały. Dokładnie wymieszałem ze sobą skłądiki aby konsystencja lekarstwa była jednolita i gęsta. Po tych wszystkich czynnościach wziąłem lekarstwo na rękę i dokładnie zacząłem wcierać w ranę. Gdy była już dokładnie wysmarowana wytarłem nadmiar maści o miskę. Chwilę zastanawiałem się czym zawiązać łapę. Rozwiązanie tego problemu nie trwało długo. Szybko zdjąłem płaszcz i wybrałem kawałek bez dziur. Wzrokiem sprawdziłem na ile długi musi być po czym sprawnym ruchem rozerwałem materiał. Wytrzepałem kawałek czarnego materiału po czym położyłem łapę Mordki na swoich kolanach. Przełożyłem przez nią materiał i zawiązałem na dwa supły. Odetchnąłem z ulgą widząc "zabandażowaną" łapę mojego przyjaciela. Delikatnie zsunąłem ją sobie z kolan i odstawiłem miski do kąta. Odruchowo ukucnąłem przy Szczerbatym i zacząłem głaskać jego mordkę. Gdy nogi zaczęły mi drętwieć oparłem się o ciało Szczerbatka. Patrzyłem się w przestrzeń modląc się aby wszystko z nim było dobrze. Słońce zaczynało już zachodzić tworząc malownicze kolory na niebie. Smoki patrzyły na to z podziwem. Jakby nigdy nie widziały zachodu słońca. Pamiętam jak codziennie z dachu mojego domu podziwiałem te wszystkie kolory. Zawsze mogłem wtedy pomyśleć o przyszłości... O tym co będzie się działo gdy dorosnę. Wyznaczałem sobie najróżniejsze cele żeby zająć się czymś innym niż wysłuchiwanie obraźliwych tekstów od bandy tego kretyna. Czasem nawet wyobrażałem sobie jak by to było gdyby to on był na moim miejscu. Ciekawe jakby się czuł i co by zrobił. Ale teraz... Mając Szczerbatka nie muszę się tym wszystkim zamartwiać. Wreszcie mogę nacieszyć się życiem. Wreszcie spełniłem me marzenie o prawdziwym przyjacielu. Kto by pomyślał taka błaha rzecz, a ile da ci radości. Po 2 godzinach patrzenia się na horyzont zacząłem odczuwać zmęczenie. Oczy już same mi się zamykały. Przez niewygodną pozycję kręgosłup zaczynał mnie pobolewać. Ale ignorowałem to. Przy świadomości trzymała mnie jedna rzecz. Zdrowie Szczerbatka. Lepiej by było gdybym był przytomny gdy on się obudzi. TBC! Me Diabełki myślały, że zapomniałam o tym iż Szczerbatek dostał strzałą? To źle myślały. :3 Coś zauważyłam jedyną aktywność ze strony Wanderki. :/ Przykro mi stwierdzić, ale jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie historia zostanie oficjalnie zakończona, A teraz... Przepraszam za orto i literówki! Next względem Was i odsyłam do komentowaia! ^_^ ' 'Rozdział 25 Siedziałem oparty o mojego przyjaciela z zamkniętymi oczyma. Czułem na twarzy przyjemnie zimny wiatrerek. Wsłuchiwałem się w głeboki oddech Szczerbatka i pomruki innych smoków. Mimo tego spokoju miałem złe przeczucia. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Nawet Szczerbaty nie oddychał już aż tak głośno. Mimo tego wciąż miałem opuszczoną głowę i zmaknięte oczy. Gdy już miałem zmienić pozycję w jaskini rozległo się głośne i nienawistne syknięcie. Szybko podniosłem głowę i otworzyłem oczy. Moim oczom ukazał się smok podobny do Szybkiego Szpica. Jego błona na głowie była o wiele dłuższa i był pozbawiony tej na zadzie. Jego przednie łapy były dłuższe i niżej położone, a na całej ich długości ciągnęła się błona. Na ogonie nie miał podwójnego żądła tylko szpon długi i ostry jak brzytwa. Pazury były nieco dłuższe od tych co ma Szpic oraz były o wiele ostrzej zakończone. A najważniejszą różnicą między nimi była... Ich wielkość. Ten gad, który stał naprzeciwko mnie był z trzy razy większy od Szybkiego Szpica. Jego kły były grubsze i ostro zakończone. Kolor ciała gada przypominał niebo w nocy, a wielkie oczy przypominały księżyc w pełni. Był niemiłosiernie białe. Z przerażeniem patrzyłem prosto w oczy smoka. Palił się w nich żywy ogień. Ze strachu mnie sparaliżowało. Nawet na chwilę nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od gadziska, a tym bardziej myśleć. Po kilkunastu sekundach smok ruszył na mnie. Na moje szczęście smoczydło było dużo wolniejsze od Szybkiego Szpica. Zbierając w sobie siły szybko odbiegłem od Szczerbatka. Gad wyhamował po czym znów ruszył w moim kierunku. Kątem oka starałem się znależć jakąś broń, ale wciąż musiałem pozostać w biegu. Przez długi czas ganialiśmy się w kółko. Zawsze gdy chciałem wybiec z groty gadzisko blokowało mi przejście. Widziałem po smoku jak traci siły. Niestety, ja również. Przez cały ten czas z nadzieją starałem się wypatrzeć jakiejkolwiek broni. Moją uwagę przykuło coś co znajdowało się za skałą. Już miałem tam podbiec kiedy potknąłem się o ognisko i upadłem. Smok od razu wykorzystał tą sytuację i chciał na mnie naskoczyć. W ostatniej chwili zdążyłem się przeturlać. Smoczydło warknęło pod nosem i nie dawało za wygraną. Po którymś tam razie smoczydło znalazło się nade mną. Otworzył najszerzej jak mógł paszczę i wycelował w moją szyję. Gdy tylko się schylił ja złapałem rękami za jego szczęki. Doskonale mogłem wyczuć każdy napinający się jego mięsień. Doskonale mogłem wyczuć jego paskudny oddech. Gad z każdą sekundą napierał coraz bardziej. Traciłem coraz więcej siły. Smok prawie osiągnął swój cel. Jeszcze tylko trochę i jego szczęki zacisną się na mojej szyi. Ale ja tak łatwo nie odpuszczę. Nie poddam się. Dla Szczerbatka. * Po męczącej walce moje ręce były już przyciśnięte do ziemi, a rozwarte szczęki gadziska kilka centymetrów dalej od mojej szyi. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to opóźnić moją śmierć. Smoczydło było zbyt silne. Zbyt szybkie. Zbyt sprytne.... Gdy gad miał już zamknąć paszczę na mojej szyi nagle stało się coś czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewał... TBC! Aha... Ale spokojnie ma karma się już zemsciła... To cholerne słońce ewidentnie ma głęboko w tyłku prawa fizyki i zamiast odbijać się od białego to się przyciąga! Teraz mam spalone plecy, barki, nos i pół policzków (oraz delikatnie ręce....) WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO NIENAWIDZĘ LATA! I właśnie dlatego next jest taki krótki. :/ I troszkę niedopracowany... Ale w komentarzach możecie zwrócić mi uwagę co należy poprawić. :) Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem Was, a teraz odsyłam do komentowania. :) Obiecuję napisanie małego koma nie boli. :) 'Rozdział 26' Czułem jak czas zaczyna zwalniać. Zęby smoka były już kilka milimetrów od mojej szyi. Zamknąłem oczy. Już miałem puścić szczęki smoczydła kiedy usłyszałem wystrzał plazmy. Błyskawicznie otworzyłem oczy. Widziałem jak ciało mojego oprawcy leci aż pod ścianę jaskini, a następnie jak coś czarnego przeskakuje nade mną. Błyskawicznie podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Przede mną stał odwrócony do mnie tyłem Szczerbatek. Natomiast pod ścianą jaskini leżał gad, który chciał mnie zabić. Mój napastnik błskawicznie otworzył oczy. Furia widząc to zasłoniła mnie skrzydłami. Smoki wymieniły między sobą nienawistne spojrzenia. Przez długą chwile obydwa gady tkwiły w bez ruchu. Z przerażeniem patrzyłem na mojego oprawcę. Ten wyczuwając mój wzrok na sobie ożywił się. Jakby mając sprężyny w łapach wystrzelił w moją stronę. Widząc iż zamierza przebiec pod skrzydłem Szczerbatego gwałtownie zacząłem się odsuwać. Szczerbatek widząc to lekko się wybił do góry po czym rzucił się na szyje mojego oprawcy. Gad szamotał się niemiłosiernie. Widziałem jak zadaje rany na mordce Szczerbatego. Ale nie to mnie przeraziło. Przeraził mnie Szczerb... Jego źrenice przypominały cienkie nitki. W oczach gada palił się ogień nienawiści i mordu. Oddychał ciężko i głęboko. Nie przejmował się tym, że na jego mordce powstają rany. Nie zdążyłem zareagować. Szczerbatek zacisnął szczęki. W jaskini rozległ się przeraźliwy i drażniący uszy pisk. Łapy niebieskiego smoka na chwilę się wyprostowały po czym opadły na ziemię. Z jego szyi zaczęła lać się krew. Patrzyłem na to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi oczami, serce łomotało jak szalone. Byłem przerażony. Przerażony na tyle, że nawet nie mogłem się ruszyć. Pragnąłem odwrócić wzrok. Nie chciałem dłużej na to patrzeć. Ale nie mogłem. Byłem skazany na patrzenie na to. Mogłem doskonale przyjrzeć się każdemu szczegółowi. Widziałem jak mimo to, że niebieski smok nie żyje Szczerbatek zaciska szczęki. Jak z szyi gada leje się coraz więcej krwi. Przeszedł po moim ciele nieprzyjemny dreszcz gdy jakaś kość zabitego gada strzeliła. Nagle Szczerbatek zamachnął się łbem. Podskoczyłem przerażony i od razu się wycofałem. W tym czasie Furia rzuciła smokiem jakby był nic nie wartym śmieciem. Martwy gad rozplaszczył się na ścianie jaskini i zjechał na sam dół. Szczerbaty nie dawał za wygraną. Skoczył na zwłoki gada i zaczął je rozszarpywać. Mimo wolnie z mojego oka poleciała łza. Na ścianie znajdowało się coraz więcej krwi. Szczerbatek machał głową na lewo i prawo. Cały czas coś leciało na którąś ze stron... Raz flaki, wątroba nawet serce... Poczułem się słabo. Miałem już dosyć. Nie chciałem już czuć tego strachu. Nie chciałem już tego widzieć. Jedynego czego teraz najbardziej pragnąłem to zamknięcia oczu i obudzenia się w innym miejscu. Nie ważne jakim. Byle jak najdalej od tej wyspy. Nie wytrzymałem. Z moich oczu zaczęły lać się łzy. Nie mogłem powstrzymać płaczu. Po prostu już nie wytrzymałem. To było już za dużo. Furia słysząc mój szloch od razu zaprzestała rozrywać swoją zdobycz. Smok odwróćił się do mnie. Tym razem jego źrenice były rozszerzone. Gdy spojrzeliśmy w swoje oczy moje serce jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyło tempo, Moje czoło oblał zimny pot. Teraz już nawet nie czułem swoich kończyn. Szczerbatek spuścił wzrok i znów spojrzał na martwego gada. Skrzydłem przesunął jego szczątki do ciemnego kąta i znów spojrzał na mnie. Z jego mordki spkapywała krew. Ba... Całą miał we krwi. Nie potrafiłem spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bałem się go. Strach zawładnął moim ciałem. Nie panowałem nad swoimi ruchami. Furia wydawała się być osłabiona. Uważnie obserwowałem jej ruchy. Smok dostrzegł szmatkę na łapie. Błyskawicznie znów przeniósł swój wzrok na mnie. Małymi kroczkami zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Poczułem narastającą presję. Zmusiłem swoje mięśnie do wycofania się. Mimo to smok ciągle podchodził. Przyśpieszyłem tempa. Furia tak samo. Gdy znalazłem się przy ścianie nie wiedziałem co dalej robić. Furia wciąż się zbliżała. Z jednej strony chciałem uciec, ale z drugiej... Nie miałem siły na to. To wszystko mnie przerosło. Szczerbatek zatrzymał się zostawiając między nami metr przerwy. Zaczisnąłem powieki spod, których wypłynęło jeszcze wiecej łez. Po chwili znów je otworzyłem i mimo wolnie spojrzałem prosto w oczy Szczerbatego. - Przepraszam... - ''wyszeptał. '''TBC! NIE mam dosyć! Wychodzę! Koniec z tym opkiem! Mam dosyć! A teraz tak serio... Nie wiem sama jakim cudem, ale tak wczułąm się w tą akcję, że sama odczuwałam ten sam strach co Czkawka... O.o O co chodzi.... Zostałam oficjalnie wyśmiana przez Olkę (pozdrawiam) dostałam pierdyliard razy zawału... Nie! Mam na dziś dosyć! Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next względem Was a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ' 'Rozdział 27' Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Jedynie przekręciłem głowę na prawo równecześnie opierając ją o szorstką ścianę jaskini. Wzrokiem błądziłem po gwieździstym niebie uspokjając się. - Ja wiem, że źle zrobiłem... - ''odezwal się Szczerbatek po minucie ciszy - '' Ale mimo to mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz dlaczego... Spojrzałem kątem oka na Szczerba. On natomiast patrzył się ponurym wzrokiem w ziemię. Chwilę błądził po niej wzrokiem po czym unosząc głowę dalej kontynuował: - Ja zrozumiem jeżeli mi nie wybaczysz. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że teraz w twoich oczach jestem bezduszną bestią, która jedynie potrafi zabijać. - ''ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Znów spojrzeliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Znów w tych dzikich kocich oczach widziałem to co czuję. Znów mogłem w nim dostrzec samego siebie. Czułem jakąś narastającą więź między nami. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że rozumiem dlaczego tak postąpił, ale nie wiedziałem jak. ''Jeżeli będziesz szukać kogoś komu chcesz się zwierzyć, wybierz smoka. Usłyszałem w głowie głos Heki. Właśnie teraz zrozumiałem o co jej chodziło. Pewnie odwróciłem głowę do smoka i pozbywając się lęku zacząłem swój wywód: - Wiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś. - zacząłem - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to z troski o mnie. A w moich oczach jesteś honorowym smokiem gotowym poświęcić się za swojego przyjeciela. - po woli przenosiłem się na klęczki i zacząłem wyciągać rękę w stonę jego mordki - I to nie ty powinieneś przepraszać. To ja przepraszam. Szczerbatek stał przede mną sparaliżowany. Natomiast ja wyprostowałem swoją rękę i opuściłem wzrok. Po dłuzszej chwili smok przyłożył do mojej ręki mordkę. Gdy już miałem podnieść wzrok poczułem jak Szczerbaty oddala swój pysk od mojej ręki. Spod grzywki spojrzałem na niego. Smok od razu rzucił się na mnie otulając mnie skrzydłami. Z uśmiechem rzuciłem się na jego szyje. Nie wiem ile trwaliśmy w uścicku. Niechętnie puściłem szyję Szczerba i spojrzałem w jego oczy. Wypuścił mnie ze swoich skrzydeł. Podniosłem się. ''- Wiesz.. Może wybierzemy się na wspólny lot? Tak żeby uciec od problemów. - zaproponował Szczerbaty po chwili. - Nie. - pokręciłem głową - Dla mnie to dziś było już za dużo wrażeń. - ''Jak chcesz. - ''burknął Szczerb - ''To takto chodź spać. '' - Co? Przecież zaraz będzie wschód. - odparłem zdziwiony. - ''Musisz ochłonąć po tym wszystkim. '' Po tych słowach Szczerb ułożył się tam gdzie zawsze i zachęcająco kiwnął głową. Przewróciłem oczami i ułożyłem się koło niego. Zamykając powieki do moich uszy dobiegł cichy pomruk Szczerbatka: - ''Śpij dobrze. Za orto i literóki przepraszam! Next MOŻE jutro, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ 'Rozdział 28' Czułem na swojej skórze przyjemny wiatr. Moje włosy był rozwiewane przez niego. Następnie czułem jak coś delikatnego smyra mnie w twarz i ręce. Zacząłem się rozglądać, ale prócz ciemności nic nie widziałem. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że mam zamkniete oczy. Bez pośpiechu otworzyłem je. Znów znajdowałem się w tym tajemniczo pięknym miejscu. Kilka metrów dalej siedziała Isleen na kamieniu przy jeziorku. Już miałem do niej podejść, ale ona się odwróciła. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Na chwilę jej oczy zabłysły po czym stopniowo zmieniając się w dym zniknęła. Podniosłem jedną brew i już miałem zacząć się rozglądać kiedy poczułem jakiś ciężar na ramieniu. Następnie do mojego ucha dobiegło ciche: - Witaj z powrotem. Po chwili poczułem jak ciężar na moim ramieniu zmniejsza się. Następnie poczułem z tyłu głowy lekki powiew wiatru. Nade mną przeleciała Isleen. Nie zdziwioło mnie to. Sama mówiła, że jest kimś w rodzaju bogini. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się co tu znowu robisz. - powiedziała bez przekonania - Otóż mam dla ciebie pewien układ... Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów "bogini" przewróciła się na brzuch wisząc w powietrzu. Zaciekawiony tym co ma mi do powiedzenia zapytałem: -Jaki układ? - dziewczyna od razu się uśmiechnęła. - Jedna dusza Nocnej Furii, a wieczne życie dla ciebie. - odpowiedziała bez namysłu. Czułem jak coś się we mnie gotuje. Już miałem się na nią wydrzeć, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Przeszkodził mi w tym dziwny błysk w jej oku. Udając zainteresowanie znów się zapytałem: - A tak dokładniej? - dla niepoznaki uśmiechnąłem się. - Prócz wiecznego żywotu to: zmiana w dowolny gatunek smoka nawet taki, który będzie istniał tylko w twojej wyobraźni, szybkość i siła, telekineza, możliwość znikania, teleportacja, lot w postaci człowieka. - wyliczyła wszystko na palcach. Udając zaciekawionego propozycją zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym co obecnie kieruje Isleen. Wątpię żeby dała aż tyle umiejętności za jedną duszę Nocnej Furii. - A więc? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona - Jedna dusza Nocnej Furii, a te wszystkie umiejętności będą twoje. - A co jeśli się nie zgodzę? - zapytałem pewien siebie. - Wtedy twój przyjaciel będzie żył, a ty wciąż będziesz pośmiewiskiem. - odpowiedziała oglądając swoje paznokcie. - A jeśli się zgodzę? - dopytywałem się. - Wtedy zabiorę duszę Szczerbatka do siebie, a w nagrodę ty dostaniesz te wszystkie moce. - odpowiedziała o wiele żywsza. - A czemu oferujesz mi te moce? Nie możesz sama zabrać jego duszy? - zapytałem tym razem wolniej pilnując aby mój głos nie zadrżał. - Bo Szczerbatek to najprawdopodobniej ostatnia Nocna Furia. A, że jest twoim przyjacielem to postanowiłam się ciebie oto zapytać przy okazji oferując ci owe moce. - przybliżyła się do mnie. Opuszczając wzrok wpatrywałem się w ziemie. Udawałem zamieszanie tak jakbym podejmował wybór. Tak naprawdę to od początku wiedziałem co wybiorę. Po niecałej minucie znów podniosłem głowę z chytrym uśmiechem. Isleen była już gotowa na odpowiedź, którą tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć. - Nigdy nie oddam ci duszy Szczerbatka. Żadna z tych mocy nie zastąpi takiego uczucia jakim jest przyjaźń. I nie obchodzi mnie to co myślą o mnie inni i jak mnie traktują. Ważne, że to Szczerbatek zna mnie na prawdę. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów z twarzy Isleen zniknął podły uśmiech. Zastąpił go delikatny i łagodny uśmieszek. Zaczęła po woli się zniżać. Gdy już delikatnie stanęła na puszystej trawie od razu się odezwała. - I właśnie to chciałam od ciebie usłyszeć. Tym razem powiedziała to tym samym pełnym mądrości głosem. Zniknęła z niego ta chytrość i zło, a zastąpiła to łagodność i uczuciwość. - Byłam ciekawa jak wielka więź łączy was. Tym bardziej po tym jak przeprosiłeś Szczerbatka wprawdzie za nic. A tym bardziej gdy z tylu mocy wybrałeś przyjaźń. I uwierz mi. Przyjaźń to najsilniejsza z broni. Po tych słowach świat znów stał się czarny. Po woli zaczynałem czuć każdą z moich kończyn. Westchnąłem szczęśliwy gdy już odzyskałem w każdej z nich czucie. Otworzyłem oczy. Lekko uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem widząc nad sobą czarne jak noc skrzydło. Podniosłem swój wzrok do góry. Szczerbaty wyczuwając mój wzrok na sobie otworzył swoje dziko zielone oczy. Na jego mordce również pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Puścił mnie pozwalając mi wstać. Wyturlałem się spod jego skrzydła i odruchowo rozejrzałem dookoła. Ku mojej wielkiej uciesze nie było zwłok białookiego smoka. Szybko przekręciłem głowę w stronę Szczerba, który już wstał i zaczął się przeciągać. - No to czas na śniadanie. - ''wyziewał. - Chyba obiad. - zaśmiałem się. - ''Na jedno wychodzi. ''- powiedział - ''Ważne, że jedzenie. '' Wywróciłem oczami - Czy ty myślisz o czymś innym niż jedzeniu? - ''No co? Żeby latać trzeba zjeść pożądne śniadanie. - ''widząc mój wzrok kontynuował - ''I obiad. '' Już miałem zadać kolejne pytanie kiedy zostałem wrzucony na grzbiet Szczerba. Smok uśmiechnął się do mnie po czym ruszył w stronę morza. '''TBC! Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Next będzie jutro albo rano albo wieczorem. A teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^' 'Rozdział 29' Rozdział dedykowany jest Agadoo! Leżałem na plaży oparty o ciepłe ciało Szczerbatka. Coraz więcej smoków pojawiało się na plaży aby wygrzać się w zachodzącym słońcu. Po kilku minutach wyczułem jak Szczerbatek napina mięśnie. Domyślając się co zamierza teraz zrobić sam zacząłem się podnosić. Stojąc odwróciłem się w stronę Szczerbatego który właśnie się przeciągał. Wyciągnąłem rękę w zamiarze pogłaskana go. Gdy moja ręka znalazła się na przyjemnie ciepłych łuskach Furii ta warknęła na mnie. Błyskawicznie zabrałem z niego rękę. Zaraz potem Szczerb wskazał na swój grzbiet. - Nie możesz sam polatać? - jęknąłem. W odpowiedzi Szczerbatek warknął na mnie zniecierpliwiony. Nawet nie poczułem jak podrzuca mnie na swój grzbiet. Miałem za mało czasu na zareagowanie. Nocna Furia wzbiła się w powietrze. Nie mając innego wyboru kurczowo przycisnąłem nogi do szyi smoka i złapałem jego mniejszej pary uszu. Zirytowany rzucił łbem dziko. Wypuściłem jego uszy z rąk, a przez nagły ruch nie utrzymałem równowagi i spadłem. - Szczerbatek! - wydarłem się spanikowany. Smok słysząc mój krzyk od razu zapikował za mną. Wyciągnął łapy w moją stronę. Zacisnąłem powieki. Następnie poczułem mocny uchwyt smoczych łap na rękach. Moje serce biło trzy razy szybciej jakby miało zaraz wybiec z mojej piersi. - Zawróć... Proszę... - szepnąłem do Szczerbatka otwierając oczy. Smok spojrzał na mnie z wyraźnym zmartwieniem. - Proszę... - szepnąłem ponownie. Szczerbatek podniósł głowę burcząc coś pod nosem. Następnie zrobił ostry zakręt. Nocna Furia niedaleko wejścia do jaskini zaczęła znacząco zwalniać i obniżać lot. Odstawiła mnie delikatnie na ziemi i wylądowała obok. Spuściłem wzrok i ruszyłem do jaskini. Szczerbatek niczym cień poszedł za mną. Dopiero będąc w jaskini przyśpieszył kroku i ułożył się za ogniskiem. Uszy miał opuszczone, a źrenice rozszerzone. Z głuchym westchnięciem usiadłem z prawej strony ogniska. Oparłem się o chropowatą ścianę jaskini i opuściłem głowę zamykając oczy. Pozwoliłem swoim myślą aby obrały własny bieg. Potrząsnąłem głową kiedy tylko usłyszałem cichy głosik mówiący "czy Berk wygrało bitwę?". Potrząsnąłem głową jeszcze raz. Już miałem się położyć kiedy w jaskini rozległo się głośne tupnięcie. Czym prędzej otworzył oczy i spojrzałem w stronę wejścia. Stał w nim dumnie wyprostowany, pomarańczowy smok. To ten sam, z którym walczył Szczerbatek. '' - pomyślałem gorzki. Wielkolud schylając się wszedł do środka. Najpierw spojrzał na Szczerbatka, a później swój wzrok zatrzymał na mnie. Nie umknęło to uwadze Nocnej Furii, która od razu zareagowała. - ''Czego chcesz? - warknęła rzucając mało przychylne spojrzenie w stronę przybysza. - Ostrzec was. - odpowiedział bez namysłu. Furia prychnęła zdenerwowana. - Przed czym? - dopytywał się. - Tu wcale nie jest bezpiecznie '' - mruknął wielkolud. Czteroskrzydły smok spuścił wzrok i błądził wzrokiem po chropowatej powierzchni. Po chwili podniósł głowę i swój wzrok skierował na mnie. Prychnął wypuszczając kłębek dumy z nozdrzy i spoglądając na Nocna Furię z ukosa. '''Meh... Odzwyczaiłam się od pisania z perspektywy bohatera. xd Za literówki i orto przepraszam! Mam nadzieję, że się podoba i zapraszam do komentowania! ' 'Rozdział 30' 'Zapraszam' Blog użytkownika:Saphira2002/Zabij albo zgiń - 'Tam również jest główny powód dlaczego nie ma nextów. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania